Remember a Time
by Jenna-Leigh89
Summary: The Queen of Hearts showed him what happened to anyone who runs from her court. She took the love of his life, leaving him to care for his daughter alone. After the curse he finds that Alice has been in Storybrooke all this time. Jefferson/OC kind of. I do NOT own any right to any of the characters of Once Upon a Time
1. Chapter One

**It is recommended that you do not read this story of Once Upon a Time if you have not seen the episode 'Hat Trick'. There won't be **_**many**_** pieces of the episode put in but there will be some and if you don't want anything ruined at all do not go further. Please note that if you decide to read on regardless, the episode will not be ruined.**

* * *

**Once Upon A Time**

**Remember a Time**

Chapter One

The sun streamed in through the large picture window of her room, only made brighter as one of the maids pulled the thick, heavy drapes to the side. Alice rolled over onto her other side, her back now facing the open window, and covered her head with one of the extra pillows.

"Miss, it's well past dawn and you've nearly missed breakfast which I'm afraid hasn't pleased your father. Please, it's time you get out of bed."

With a heavy sigh, the young 18 year old golden haired beauty sat up, stretching her arms above her head. "Yes, Malory."

The chestnut haired maid, no more than five years older than Alice herself, smiled as she set out clothes for her young employer to wear as requested by her father. Alice sat in her un-necessarily large bed for a moment loners before crawling, literally, out of the warmth of her deep tear colored comforter.

She made her way down the large staircase in a burnt orange and golden trimmed gown, which she found to be too elaborate for her to wear on just a normal day. _Probably picked out by Abigail, always trying to make me into a miniature version of herself._

"Uh, finally decided to grace us with your presents Alice?"

Alice stopped herself from rolling her eyes and bit back a sharp toned response. "My apologize, I'm afraid I didn't get much sleep last night."

Abigail didn't bother to hide her disappointment at her step-sisters "high-road" response. "Well regardless, we're taking a ride through the forest. I'd like to so a bit of shopping, it'd be good for you to come and get in touch with the people right Daddy?"

King Midas took a sip from his golden jewel covered goblet, lowering it to reveal a smile. "Abigail that's a fantastic idea, the people haven't seen nearly enough of you Alice especially since your mothers passing. They all loved her so much; we're all at a loose without her. Out people seeing your glowing face may help them to move forward and overcome the grief they are feeling."

"My mother died almost a year ago; I doubt it's affected anyone as much as you may think."

Midas stood from his seat, coming to stand behind his youngest daughter. "You'd be surprised, Alice, at how much one person can touch so many lives." He placed a kiss atop Alice's head. "Go with your sister, have a nice day out of this dark castle."

It touched Alice to hear her step-father speak of her mother with such affection, she hoped her mother made a difference though she still didn't believe her death really affected anyone outside her family and close friends.

"Come on Alice, the carriage is outside waiting for us."

She only wished Abigail would speak of her mother like that and maybe act as if they were sisters instead of two people who lived under the same roof.

"I just can't believe this; I just got him back only to find out he has feelings for another woman." Kathryn sat in the center of her couch, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't mean this to sound like a defense for David but at least he was doing this with no memory of what the two of you had. It's as if he's a completely different man living different life, he and Mary-Margaret did stop once he remembered that there was something he felt for you. He's a good man, he had a commitment to you and once he had the memory of those feeling that first sparked between you two he knew what the right thing to do was."

Kathryn smiled softly, as much as she was able to in her current state of mind. "That actually makes me feel a little better, thanks Addie. I keep thinking that if I had just tried harder to fix our marriage earlier we wouldn't even be in this mess. He may remember loving me but that's all it is, a memory. He's in love with Mary-Margaret now; anyone who isn't blind can see that."

Addison tried to smile for her sister, knowing how hard she was trying not to totally lose control and breakdown. "He'll figure everything out eventually, soon he'll realize who he really loves and you can both move on together." She gave her shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. "Are you going to be okay? I have to get going to work, I'm already over an hour late and I still have to stop by my apartment to get some stuff from my English comp class that's due tomorrow."

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks again for stopping by Addie and I'm sorry all this put you in a weird position."

Addison was confused but only slightly. "You know I love you Kat and I'm always there for you but I don't know that I see the position I've been put in." She knew but hoped she was wrong.

"I know it must be hard to have to choose between your friend and your sister, but when it comes down to it family means the most to you."

Even though she knew it already, knew her sister thought she had abandoned her friend to take her side, it still shocked her to actually here it. Kathryn wasn't the only one hurting here, Mary-Margaret lost someone who could have been the love of her life. She knew her and David continuing on with their affair was wrong, she knew it was wrong from the beginning but she justified it to herself. As soon as David told that he knew he felt something for Kathryn, regardless of when it was that he felt it, she did everything she could to avoid him. Someday it's worked and she wouldn't see David at all and there were other days where she couldn't seem to get away from him. Mary-Margaret was crushed; she lost a love she could never have to begin with.

Addison envied her, her heart was broken but she had loved someone so much it made her see everything in a different light for a short time. She had never had that and never thought she would, she had school and her writing. She wrote about love and desire but she had never been in love, when she looked at her broken sister she was happy she didn't ever love anyone. People can't be trusted; they'll find a way to hurt you. But there was still that part of her that did, again, envy those who were in love.

She didn't respond to Kathryn with anything other than a smile, she wouldn't let Mary-Margaret's friendship go for someone who saw her as her sister when it was most convenient for her. "I gotta get to work. I'll see you later, okay."

It didn't matter the type of relationship the two had, good or bad, Addison couldn't bring herself to tell her step-sister that she was still speaking with her best friend. Or that she was actually rooting from David and the woman he was in love with now, not the one he used to love.

By the look she saw on Kathryn's face, she didn't need to.

**Disclaimer****: The characters that will be presented in this story do not belong to me; the story of Alice in Wonderland is in no way mine either. **

**Note from the Author:**

**Thank you for reading, I realize I have started many stories and began to lag with a lot of the updates and maybe I should focus on one or two before adding another to my list but for most I'm at a bit of a stalemate.**

**Once Upon a Time has quickly become one of my favorite shows and I have always been a fan of Alice in Wonderland. Sebastian Stan was an excellent choice for the part of the Hatter, I prefer him to Johnny Depp. Depp was perfect as a "Mad man" but Stan's portrayal is a more level headed Hatter only being perceived as "mad" by Emma because she does not believe in the curse. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will continue to read the story. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Thank you.**

**Jenna**


	2. Chapter Two

**Once Upon a Time**

**Remember a Time**

Chapter Two

Hours seemed to pass by as minutes, but when looking at the watch next to his sewing machine Jefferson saw that his hours of work were in fact only minutes. He sighed, leaning back in his chair gazing at the several half-finished hats in front of him.

One simple task, a task he would be able to complete in only an hours' time for an ordinary person however the Queen of Hearts was anything but. She was a vicious, heartless, cold, serpent of a woman only out to benefit herself and make every being around her miserable. Sure she was kind at first, even sweet, but on rejection from anyone and you'd be come a name on a list seven miles long. None of the people named on the list could confide in you or warn you of her treachery, the heads of each and everyone one of those peoples head was at the bottom of the mote that surrounded her castle.

Upon walking through the Looking Glass, not very long ago, Jefferson got his warnings from friends of the Queens victims. A half mad hare with a taste for sugary tea, a small twitching door mouse who talked as if she was twenty feet tall, an erratic paranoid white rabbit always pressed for time, and an impossible to understand caterpillar. And then there was the mysterious vanishing wide grinned cat who was speaking kindly of you in one moment then giving you up to the queens guards in the next. Jefferson hated cats, now he had a real reason.

'The perfect hat must be here, so many promising starts but none seem to be quite right.' He pulled two, nearly finished, hats from a growing pile of feathers and lace. The first was a simple, small, black fascinator styled hat with a small net like vial with a few crystal beads on it. It was elegant, simple, only needing a few feathers or perhaps a small cluster of red roses. And that's just what Jefferson did. At the corner where the netting met the base of the hat he added a small cluster of three red roses using two white feathers to act as leafs. "Now this one's perfect." He smiled, praising his work. "Will it be perfect for the queen, who knows?"

Jefferson turned his attention to a red silk top hat, the material he had use was smooth and sleek and one of his favorites. It wasn't a bright red but more of a burnt, wine red with a smoky haze over it. Jefferson had always loved the look of a basic top hat, but it only sat well on a certain person.

He cut a three inch wide stripe of fiery red lace and wrapped it around the base of the hat, adding a bow where the two ends met to hide the seam, also made of lace but black in color. He cut thin strips of white ribbon, no more than a ¼ inch in width, to add dimension to the bow. Jefferson attached again attached feathers to the hat on the top opposite the bow to create his own flower using shades of red and gray. After adding a smoky vial to the rim of the hat Jefferson declared it to be done, perfect timing for him too because just as he sat the finished hats side by side in front of him the Queen of hearts walked through the door.

"My, it looks like you've been busy but there don't seem to be very many finished pieces her although plenty of started ones."

"I had a bit of trouble getting started, I had many visions in my mind but none seemed to be about to come out perfectly and someone such as yourself should settle for nothing but the best. I do have two that are complete and I do believe they will suite you perfectly." Jefferson turned to the side, picking the hats up and presenting them to the Queen.

"Not very flashy are they?"

"No your majesty, but to be honest that was the intention. A hat should complement the wearer and the outfits not become the center piece, attention should be drawn to it for a moment but easily pulled back to whoever has it on. It is an accessory and that is all, too much glitter and crystal brings all eyes to the top of one's head."

The Queen nodded, processing her hat makers' words. "You are absolutely right Jefferson, I agree. I cannot wear something on my head that stands out to people's attention for more than a few seconds." Jefferson tried to keep his face neutral as he grew more and more nervous, hoping he had not failed and would be released. "You've done a fine job here, I adore both of these. You've gone beyond what was asked of you giving me two beautiful hats. I am a woman of my word, as promised you are free to go."

Jefferson smiled and bowed. "It was a pleasure to have been able to create something that will be worn by the greatest Queen to ever exist. I thank you for your kindness." The words tasted bitter in his mouth, but Jefferson knew how to act when in the presents of royalty, especially a Queen like her.

"I know you're heard stories about me Jefferson, news travels quite quickly her in Wonderland, but what most don't know about me is that I can be a very reasonable woman if I am simply heard out." She flashed her blindingly white teeth and Jefferson would have sworn he saw fangs just as she closed her lips. "Farewell Jefferson, perhaps I could call upon you again for your fine work."

"I would be honored your highness."

Jefferson was escorted out of the castle by two of the Queens knights, he said his farewells to each of them and thanked them for getting him to the gate and then he walked over the draw bridge, away from the castle. Once he believed to be far enough away he picked up his pace to a brisk walk, wanting to get out of Wonderland as quickly as possible but not wanting to look suspicious by running. It wasn't until he heard the sound of an angry pursuit of the Queens army chasing him, did Jefferson actually start to take off running. 'I should have known she wasn't going to just let me leave.'

Thankfully the armor the knights wore slowed them down just enough to give Jefferson an advantage and the lead he needed to get back to the Looking Glass. As he saw it approaching, he leapt through the air and through the mirror, just barely escaping the grasping hand of a Red Knight. He hit the floor on the other side, tumbling into the center of the room with every portal known to man. He lay on his back catching his breath, looking up at the light from the top of his magical hat.

"I _hate _Wonderland."

Day in and day out everything was the same, no variations in any way what so ever. Of course he did this to himself in hope it would keep him sane and out of jail. Each day he woke up early but lay in bed eyes open looking up at the ceiling for no less than ten minutes. He made sure to think of his happiest memories first; Alice and Grace always never anything or anyone else. Then his worst memories; the loose of his beautiful and young wife and his own stupidity when he had allowed Regina to manipulate him and leave his little girl. It was the best and the worst of his life, a part of him wanted to forget the bad but he knew that to live his life right he had to remember everything. This had become an exercise he did every day like one may recite three things they like about themselves if they have been in a depressed state. Once he was done with that, he pulled himself out of his bed and went down into his kitchen to make a pot of tea and something small to eat for breakfast. He never sat and ate the table he always stood at the counter eating and drinking his tea while leaning against the cabinets. Jefferson's breakfast lasted no more than five minutes; most of that time was to make the tea. He washed his dishes and headed back up stair and down the hall to the room at the end. There wasn't much in the room just a table with a sewing machine and other essentials one may need while creating an article of clothing, two simple chairs, and a telescope that looked out the large picture window. Everyday Jefferson would walk into the room to the front of the work table gazing at the shelved wall behind it. The only thing that sat on the shelves were hats, dozens of them each looking the same as the next and good enough to sell but all were failures. None possessed the magic Jefferson need to get back home. So, he walked around to sit behind the table and start his work once again, trying to fashion a piece that would actually work. He tested each one, spinning it several time stepping back in anticipation of purple smoke forming around the hat. Each time was the same, each hat was the same. Just a hat, nothing more, nothing less.

He thought his life was keeping him sane, but you can only stay isolated for so long.

"Too much of the same thing, I'm going mad in here. So mad that I'm talking to myself, I need get out and see something other than the inside of this house."

Jefferson grabbed his long black trench coat as he walked out the door and away from his personal prison.


	3. Chapter Three

**Once Upon a Time**

Remember a Time

Chapter Three

Alice gazed out the carriage window, watching the forest move past, her chin resting in her hand. When she was woken up this morning she hoped to sit in the meadow about a mile from the castle and just read or write or draw until dusk. But here she was, on her way to the market to try and up lift the people of the kingdom she had been brought into. She knew why Abigail _really_ wanted to go there and it wasn't to be close to her "people" or make a purchase.

"Snap out of it Alice, we're here." Abigail's voice had a giddy excitement to it; something didn't seem natural to Alice. "Look at them, how could they possibly leave their homes in such…rags?"

Alice rolled her eyes as she reached to open the carriage door. "We all can't look as lovely as you Abigail."

"Well, I'd have to agree with that little fact." She flipped her hair as she was helped down by their driver. "They're almost cute, like little stray cats."

"That's obscured Abigail; they're people just as you and I are. And not to mention they are people your father loves and cares for very much. I don't think he'd be happy with the way you talk about them." Alice turned and began to walk through the people, looking at the various booths set up with a soft smile.

Abigail followed Alice through the market. "Alice, you need to understand that we aren't like the people that live here. I know it's hard for you to get used to because this is the type of place you came from but you're part of a royal family now. We are better than the people we rule over, we have everything we could ever want. It's a life few are able to enjoy and you are certainly not enjoying it."

"There are people who live with nothing, who can barely feed their families. We should be trying to help them not here looking at them like they're on display for your enjoyment. You realize the things you have or the fact that you can buy almost anything you'll ever want isn't anything that can make you happy for the rest of your life. These people, _your_ people, have so much more than you or I have."

"Alice please, lower your voice people are starting to stare at us." Abigail glanced around, giving the eyes on them shy, polite smiles.

"So you do recognize that they are in fact people; that is absolutely fascinating. Here I thought they were cute stray cats, I'm actually shocked to hear you say that."

Her sister turned to her with a glare on her face. "I don't find that funny at all Alice; watch what you are saying and who is around when you say it."

"Please Abigail; you should want nothing more than to be honest with your people. You should share everything with them, tell them that you think very little of them, that they are nothing more than pest you wish to never see or deal with. I would much rather spend the day with people here, that I don't know, then walk are around without a real purpose other than to make myself look better." Alice turned on her heel and began to walk off.

"Alice, don't you dare walk away from me. No one speaks to me the way you've just don. If you walk off know I am not going to wait for you to get back, I'll be leaving you here and you'll get your wish to stay here."

"Good, make sure to tell your father every detail but I'm sure you'll leave out the part where you became heartless and cruel. I won't be needing your home anymore; it's not as if I've ever really been welcome into it anyway or into your family especially since the passing of my mother."

"Is that what this is all about, not feeling welcomed? Oh Alice what a petty little thing to get angry over."

"Petty? My mother was _everything_ to me and she is gone and with her my whole family, my whole world. Maybe your father was upset but not as a husband should be, he didn't mourn her, didn't shed a single tear for her and you…you just found it to me another reason to have a gown made for you. Not once did you see if your father was alright or even me, you turned it all around onto yourself when it should have been about the memory of my mother. You acted as if it was the greatest tragedy to happen in your whole life to get the attention of everyone around you."

"You're upset because everyone had forgotten you when it was your mother who had died? Oh, Alice I never meant for it to seem like that at all. I-"

"No! You don't get to turn this onto yourself _again_; you are not a victim Abigail! You are the one who causes the pain! You believe you jewels and gowns are everything, these people here they have all they'll ever need though they might not all see it now. They have their family, they have love. I would give up every privilege in the world to have my mother back here with me. You should be grateful you still have your father but you treat him like he just the man who gives you money, nothing more. I see no love in that place, there is no sense of family. Not when it comes to you. Your father has tried, even a little with me, to be nothing more than the greatest father to you and you ignore him like you would a fly."

Abigail's eyes began to water, fury written on her face. "How dare you! You know nothing about my father and me, we have a fine relationship! You act all high and mighty Alice but the truth is you are _nothing_ without my father, you could be living under a bridge with a troll but he kept you in our home."

"And I appreciate him for all that but I don't want to feel like I'm a guest in a place that should be my home. He tries to act as a father to me but I can see it is forced; he is a good man. Tell him thank you for me would you, I don't think I'll be seeing him again for a very long time." Alice turned once again and continued walking through the crowd, who had all stopped to listen to the step-sister yelling.

Most seemed impressed at the way she stood up to her sister for them; there was one face in the crowd in particular who had his eyes on her. Alice looked up, as if she felt the single pair of eyes on her, and met his eyes. She paused for a brief moment, watching him in that small second feeling something she had never felt before.

"You'll get lost out here Alice!" Abigail yelled out to her sister.

"I'll find my way out on my own." Alice walked away from the market and through the tree line, away from the people and away from her sister.

* * *

Addison left her sister's house, running down the street to her apartment to get her school work. Reaching her door, she dug through her purse to pull out her keys and go inside but didn't seem to be having much luck. "Seriously? Tell me I didn't lose my keys again."

"Addie, you okay there?"

Addison spun around, not realizing there was anyone else around. "Hey Mary-Margaret, yeah everything is fine I just can't find my keys and I'm running so late. Ruby's grandmother is going to kill me."

Mary-Margaret laughed softly, taking Addison's purse from her. "Relax Addie, okay? Let me give you a hand, I'm not freaking out about being late to work right now. Oh, here they are they were buried in the bottom of one of the zipper pockets."

"What zipper pocket?"

"The one that was zipped shut." Mary-Margaret smiled at Addison, handing her keys and purse.

"You have no idea what I'd do without you across the hall Mary-Margaret, you are a true lifesaver." She went inside her apartment, leaving the door open to her friend as she gathered a couple books and a notebook. "I have to try to find time at work to finish my English Comp paper for tomorrow; I haven't had a lot of time to even really get started on it because I've been at Kathryn's."

"How it she?"

Addison turned to Mary-Margaret with a sad smile, arms full. "She'll be okay; I think she's starting to realize that she and David would have ended sooner or later. I don't think it's you she's angry with really, it's him. Just…try not to think or worry about it too much, this will all blow over soon or something else crazy will happen and everyone will have their eyes on that."

Mary-Margaret nodded. "Do you need help carrying anything?"

"No, I'm alright this is all I need but if you could grab my keys and throw them back in my purse and close the door for me that'd be great."

"Yeah, got it." Mary-Margaret followed Addison out the door, closing it behind her. "Here, your keys will be right back in the pocket I found them in. I'll leave it open for now, hopefully you'll be able to find them when you come back home tonight. I have to go; Emma and I are having a girl's night thing. Good luck with the paper, call me if you need help with it later."

"Thanks Mary-Margaret." Addison made her way down the stairs and out the front door of her building. She stopped right outside the door to look up at the clock, the only way she was able to check the time with her arms carrying her heavy books. "God I am so dead." The loud ring of the clock rang out, notifying the whole town it was 5 o'clock. Addison, now two hours late to work, darted down the road toward the diner.

* * *

The air was cleaner then he remembered, though closing himself off from the rest of the world kind of numbed everything outside his doors. Jefferson had no destination in his mind; he just knew that he needed to get out of the mansion that was created for him. He walked down his long driveway and made his way toward the center of town, about a 15 minute walk. For the first time since he had woken up in this new world Jefferson felt relaxed, calm, sane even. He finally felt completely normal, not some character in a story he knew wasn't real.

Once Jefferson reached the clock tower, he stopped just across the street from it just to look at it. He'd seen it a thousand times through his telescope in his room; it was so much different seeing it in person while it was actually working. The loud chime startled him slightly, being so close to it as it went off, he turned his head to the side, flinching as he covered his ears.

The ringing of the bell seemed like it lasted a lot long than any other time he had heard it. When it finally stopped, Jefferson opened his eyes and looked around him a little. It was getting hard to remember what everything had looked like all those years ago when he had first arrived in Storybrooke but from what he was able to remember everything was exactly the same. Though, there was no reason for anything to be changing in the first place seeing how no person in the town changed themselves. The saw faces that he recognized, mostly from looking through his telescope but a few he remembered from his home village like his neighbors he had sent Grace to before leaving to see the queen. Scanning the street his eyes were drawn to one person in particular but it wasn't that he had recognized her it was more of her resemblance to someone that caught his eye.

_There's no way that this is even possible, how on Earth would she even be here_. Jefferson thought as he watched the young golden hair girl jog down the road. _It's must be some game of Regina's, some trick. But…She moves the same, looks the same._ Looking like a crazy person, he shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the thoughts in his mind. _Some leisurely stroll, I come out to relax and breath and I end up making my mind go insane that much quicker. _

Walking in the opposite direction of the girl he had seen, Jefferson wander around for close to two hours before he found himself moving toward an actual destination. _I'll get to the bottom of this; find out who that girl really is._ Within ten minutes Jefferson was walking into town hall full of anger and hate, his mind had convinced him of something that wasn't possible.

His wife was alive.


	4. Chapter Four

**Once Upon a Time**

Remember a Time

Chapter Four

Branches seemed to reach out and grab at her as she tried to duck passed them, sticking on her elegant dress as she went. More than once Alice tripped over hefty tree roots peeking out from beneath the cover of the dirt. Her hair was sticking to her face, the sweat on her forehead dripping down and acting as paste. _Perhaps running off into the woods wasn't my greatest idea._

The ground was damp, moist from the rainfall the previous night. Every now and then a stray drop of water would fall off one of the trees and land on the top of Alice's head, sending a cold chill through her body. She tried to move over the rocks ahead of her carefully, knowing they would be slick. She had done well for the most part until she lost her footing between a pair of medium sized rocks causing her to step awkwardly on smaller sized stone. Before Alice was able to react, she found herself falling to the ground images of her cracking her head open on a boulder flashed in her mind. She closed her eyes tight, preparing for the impact, and made a soft shriek of a sound.

A few moments past before Alice had realized she had never hit the ground and that there was something holding onto her arm near her left elbow. She opened her eyes, staring and down at the minerals that should have caused her a great deal of pain, or possibly death if she hit them right, only inches from her face. She looked ahead of her, staring at the path she had intended to take, than finally behind her to see how it was possible for her to be hanging in the air as she was.

Her eyes fell upon a newly familiar pair of kind, soft, green-gray eyes. Alice knew she should react in some way; scream and holler or perhaps slap the man holding onto her arm. She hadn't heard anyone behind her, he must have moved silently like a deer roaming the forest floor.

Slowly and carefully the man pulled her back up to a standing position, keeping his hand on her elbow and placing his other hand on her upper arm until she was steady. "I promise you, I don't want to hurt you. I know it's probably not very reassuring me telling you that, to you I must be just some strange man who followed you into the woods. But I feel like I should tell you that all the same."

Alice pulled her arms around herself, fearful that her dress was torn too much and becoming self-conscious of herself. "I imagine you wouldn't have caught me if you had wished to harm me, besides I don't see anything malicious in your eyes. They're too kind."

The man seemed to blush slightly as he smiled. "You're a good judge of character, aren't you? You can read people's reactions, look in their eyes and tell something about them they won't admit themselves can't you?"

"I suppose so, you can tell a lot about a person just by looking into their eyes. An evil person will always have a glare in them; a good person always has hope in them."

"Hm, you know" He paused and thought for a moment. "I never noticed it when speaking to people but think back on a few I've encountered, you're absolutely right." He smiled broadly at her.

"Now that you realize that, you'll notice it all the time; whether you want to or not."

"Not such a bad thing to be keen on, don't you agree? I'd rather have a good feel about the type of people I keep in my company than be surprised when I find myself tied up in a cellar with poisonous snakes at my feet."

Alice let herself laugh, putting a hand over her mouth to muffle the noise. "My do you have a vivid imagination."

"Don't you? You look to me like the kind of girl who would burry herself in an entrancing novel to create a new life for a moment, maybe you even write yourself; put the world you go to in your mind down on paper to make it that much more real."

"Oh yes, and I often find myself writing about girls lost in the forest with a kind man who saves her from certain death but never properly introduces himself."

The man stared at Alice his smiling reaching his stormy eyes. "I thought my presents would be enough, I didn't think you required a name."

"Well, how am I to thank you if I don't have a name? Or maybe I should just call you Stranger?"

"Heavens no! To be called Stranger would be my worst nightmare."

"Well than, what do you supposed I call you then?"

"By my name of course."

Alice paused, waiting for him to continue. When he just stood there with a smirk on his face she rolled her eyes and spoke. "Well, may I have your name so that I may use it?"

"There's no need to be testy, if you wished to know my name all you had to do was simply ask me. I'm Jefferson."

"Well, I believe I did ask you _Jefferson_ but you seemed to avoid it."

"No, you told me about how you write stories of nameless men who save damsels in distress. I fear I am not able to read the thoughts that cross your mind or know when your words hold a double meaning to them."

Alice again crossed her arms over her chest, this time there was annoyance written all over her. "Did you truly believe I sat writing about men with no names? I'm not some child who swoons over tales of romance. You had followed me out here; you should have properly introduced yourself well before now. It was just rude not to."

"Well not you're the one being rude, aren't you? I have told you my name, which again is Jefferson now I have told you _twice_ and you have yet to reveal yours." Jefferson could sense that he was irking Alice, but he didn't mind her petulant attitude at all; he was in fact enjoying it very much.

Alice hadn't thought about her giving his name, there were many people who had already known it and most of the time she didn't require herself to be introduced. "I…I am Alice." She put her head down, embarrassed at her lack of manners. The way Jefferson seemed to talk made her furious, it was like he ran in one giant circle. The way he spoke, there was a slight arrogance to it as well but she got the feeling that wasn't how he normally was.

Jefferson smiled at Alice, and infectious sort of smile that irritated many people because it would come out during an argument or when someone was angry with him.

The stood in an odd feeling silence for what seem to Alice like ages until He had finally spoken. "I was worried about your safety out here that was why I followed you. You aren't exactly dress for a midday hike through these forests, plus they can get dangerous if you are unable to protect yourself. I also figured you wouldn't be able to get yourself out of here in one piece. I've lived here most of my life and _I_ can barely navigate the paths out here."

"Thank you and…I'm sorry about my little outburst, it was childish of me and it made me seem ungrateful."

"That was difficult for you wasn't it? Apologizing."

"I…" Alice looked up to see that Jefferson was still smiling down at her. _Does he ever _not_ smile? Though, it does suit him very well._ "I don't like feeling as if I have made a fool of myself; I have no issue with apologizing for a mistake I have made though."

"Only when you feel you've made a fool of yourself?"

"Exactly, I feel I have been raised to know better in most situations."

"Believe it or not, I can completely relate to that though I do believe I make a fool of myself on a regular basis. More than I'd care to admit."

"But haven't you just admitted it to me but stating so?"

"Ah, a very keen mind you that appear to have. You pay much attention."

Alice smirked, shaking her head. "Not normally, I just listen better than most."

"Listening is a good skill to have, most people _hear_ what another say but they don't truly _listen_ to them." Jefferson turned his body, stepping away from the slick rocks. He put extended his hand out to Alice. "Shall we find our way out for the forest? It'll be getting dark soon and you should be getting home."

Alice put her hand in Jefferson's, carefully stepping off the rocks she had nearly fell from. He stayed quite near to her as they navigated the rocky path together, Alice never speaking as they went for fear of losing her concentration and falling again. Finally, once they got back to the well walked dirt and gravel, Alice looked to Jefferson as they walked to speak. "I don't really have a home to go to anymore, I'm sure I'd be welcomed back by my step-father but I can't live there anymore and I don't plan on going back."

Jefferson seemed thoughtful for a moment, walking near Alice, so close that his elbow brushed Alice's upper arm, with his hand secured in the front pocket of his black trousers. "So you'd be homeless them and family less it would seem as well. I do have an extra bed you could use if you were comfortable staying with a strange man you've only just met. I can make a great omelet and a delicious pot of tea, my specialties if I do say so myself."

"I don't want to impose; you've already saved me from bashing my head on a rock. I couldn't very well ask for you to let me stay in your home."

"Nonsense, it's no imposition at all. What kind of man would I be if I let a young lady sleep in the woods or on the street when I have an empty bed in my home for her to be using."

"Well, if you insist. I'd be rude of me to not except, as long as you are positive you don't mind."

Jefferson stopped, Alice pausing beside him, he turned and looked at her with a soft smile. "Miss Alice, it would be my pleasure if you were to take lodging in my home for as long as needed."

She found herself blushing. "I…um…Thank you."

Jefferson's eyes softened, he could feel his own cheeks getting warm as they flushed a light shade of pink. "Shall we continue onward?" He put his arm out, as if he were escorting her to a grand ball.

Alice giggled softly, linking her arm with his. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

"Is there something wrong with you? Are you _really_ _that_ cold of a person? I knew you had an evil streak about you, but I _never_ thought you'd do this to me! Your issue is with _Snow_, everybody knew that, not _me_ yet I find myself walking down the street and see someone who looked remarkably familiar." Jefferson stood, shoulders squared off, in the middle of the mayor's office. His fury and rage radiating off him like a heater.

Regina rolled her eyes, unfazed by the man's intrusion as he had barged into her office ranting and raving. "Calm yourself dear Jefferson, I haven't a clue what you are speaking about. Maybe if you explained yourself I could tell you what happened?"

His jaw tightened and fist clenched at his side, despite that he took a slow calming breath before speaking again. "I was walking down the road in the center of town, I just needed to get out of the house for a little while, when I saw a girl across the street. She is the spitting image of Alice, of my wife. Her looks, her demeanor, her movements, everything right down to the way her hair moved as the wind blows it. Alice died when Grace was still a baby, how is it that she is here?"

"Jefferson, I'm aware you don't like me or trust me but I swear to you _I_ did not create an Alice look-a-like. If she is here then that means that she was still alive before everyone was sent here, I am able to do many great and terrifying things but even I cannot bring someone back from the dead, especially not in a world without magic. I imagine that is why your hats never work, you're a bright man I'm surprised you haven't realized that. I'm not sure how you thought our little sheriff would be able to help you; even if she had any magic she wouldn't know how to begin to use it."

"This has nothing to do with that, it wasn't as if I was making the hats so I could get Alice back; I accepted her death a long time ago. It's hard enough to go everyday seeing my daughter but knowing that here she is not really _mine_. No I have to worry about running into my wife's doppelganger? I can't cope with that, it's too much to handle."

Regina sighed, leaning back in her chair, rubbing her temples. "What do you purpose I do about this Jefferson? Obviously someone went through a great deal of trouble to make you believe your wife was deceased, it is clear to me that she is in fact _not_ dead. I don't ever even remember meeting Alice; I would have no way of cloning her into this realm. As I said, I didn't not do this."

Jefferson shook his head. "I saw her, I watched her fall to the ground, I ran to her from my shop, I held her in my arms and watched the life fade from her eyes! How is it possible for her to be _alive_? Who would do this? Who would stage her death just to try to destroy my life?"

"Who was an enemy? Was there anyone you can remember that would want you to suffer?"

His eyes shot up, staring daggers at Regina. "You mean besides _you_? There was no one; I've always been very careful who I kept in my company and what I say around people of power."

"Didn't you used to work for the Queen of Hearts?" Regina stated it as if it should have been the first thing to cross his mind.

"I…" _How did I not think of her before?_ "I did, before I had met Alice."

"And didn't she seek you out again, looking for your services?" Jefferson was about to ask how she knew but she held up her hand to stop him. "Not _much_ goes on in my own kingdom without my knowledge, especially the arrival of another queen."

"She came to me but I told her I couldn't leave, that I couldn't go and be a subject in her court. She seemed graceful about it but I knew better. I never saw her again though."

"The Queen of Hearts, as I've come to learn, doesn't take kindly to rejection."

"Is she here? Did she get sent here like everyone else? She may have been in Wonderland but so was I and I'm here."

"Yes but you did not belong to Wonderland, you were merely a temporary visitor. I'm not sure if the curse affected her and being that I have never actually seen her face I'm afraid I can't tell you whether or not I've even seen her here. So you bursting in her, yelling at me has been for no good reason at all."

"I'm sure you played some part in what happened to Alice, hid her for the Queen of Hearts perhaps. I don't know, but you and be damn sure I'll find out. And when I do Regina, magic or none, I will make you pay."

Jefferson spun around on his heel, the tail of his coat flying up behind him as he left Regina's office slamming the door behind him.

He knew Regina was telling the truth, at least partly. She didn't create a new Alice to taunt him in this world; someone had faked the death of his wife but never planned on Regina's curse to throw everyone together in a small town. The cat was out of the bag now and Jefferson would soon forget about making the magic in his hats work. He had a new mission that was clear to him, he needed to find out more about the girl he saw across the street and figure out why she was here.


	5. Chapter Five

**Once Upon a Time**

Remember a Time

**Chapter Five**

"You're late Addie." An older woman greeted Addison as she flew past.

The young blonde ran past the front counter into the back room. "I know, I know. I'm so sorry but I was with Kathryn and then I realized I had to grab some stuff from my place to work on later if it's slow. I almost dropped it all too, thank god for Mary-Margaret."

"Tell me something, don't you find it odd that you're friends with the girl who help your brother-in-law cheat? I mean don't get me wrong I love Mary-Margaret to death but Kathryn is your sister."

Addison looked at the dark haired girl with her bright red highlights as she walked out into the front of the café, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "First off, she's only my half-sister. Second, she's never been much of a sister to me only when she needs someone to complain too am I ever good enough for her. I don't mind being the person she comes to when she needs to vent but if I need to talk to someone I go to Mary-Margaret. I've tried with Kathryn but she just blows me off, you listen better than she does Ruby."

"True, but don't you feel a little bad?"

Addison walked around the counter, wiping it down and picking up empty plates as she went. "I do, I feel bad David left, bad that he lost his memories, bad that he cheated oh my sister and even worse that it was with my best friend who has now fallen in love with him. But I don't feel bad about continuing my friendship with her; Kathryn shouldn't be asking me to cut my ties with her in the first place."

"You're cynical, you know that?" Ruby said with a short laugh as she pushed herself off the counter to clean up a recently vacant table.

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you said _she's fallen in love with_; there was something about it that was cold and unfeeling."

Addison shrugged, throwing the dirty dishes into a plastic tube under the counter. "I just don't get the whole falling in love thing; everyone will let you down in the end."

"Who did _what_ to you to make you feel like that?" Ruby brought her dishes over, placing them on the counter.

"No one, I just…I have trust issues I guess. I don't know. The concept of true love is just a fantasy created but romance novel writers to make woman swoon over the tall, dark, and handsome type. It's kind of pathetic to think you need a man in your life to make is complete. I say try doing things on your own for a while then see what happens."

"So you're telling me if you met a drop dead gorgeous guy, the kind who makes you nervous to even speak around, you'd just walk past him without a second look?"

"What you said, kind of didn't make sense but I guess I've worked with you enough to know what it is you're talking about. It wouldn't faze me, I don't care how good looking they are. A guy is just a guy, hot or not they're all the same and that goes for women too." Addison walked around the counter smiling at an older couple who had just walked in.

As she took their order Ruby continued their conversation. "Hey, I'm not like every other woman out there, I take offense to that."

"But you are. We have a secret language we all understand."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we say 'whatever' it more or less means 'fuck off we're done talking' and when we say that we're fine we aren't but as woman we understand it means we don't want to talk about what's bothering us so the subject gets dropped."

"Okay, I get it. We're the same in a general sense, the way we talk and behave."

"Exactly, and even though I don't believe in the true love thing it's not like it's something that never crosses my mind. The thought is nice, just unrealistic."

Ruby sat at a stool, picking at her nails, with one leg elegantly crossed over the other. "Isn't that paper you're working on about a girl lost and in love or something like that?"

Addison rolled her eyes, walking back to the kitchen. "It's a short story for my English comp class." She relied, walking back out at the sound of the bell ringing as the door opened. She walked around the counter to great the man who had just walked in. "How are you sir? Sit anywhere you'd like, the menus are already on the tables. I'll come over in a minute to give you some time to look things over."

The man who had come in was someone Addison hadn't ever seen before; he was tall, well dress, and every hair on his head seemed to be perfectly placed. _Perfect timing dude, Ruby talks about tall, dark, and handsome and look who walks in? _

The man stood by the door for a few moments; he seemed to be frozen in place. Addison tried to ignore it, but he was just staring at her. He finally seemed to notice the odd look she must have been giving him because he blinked his eyes a few times and took a couple long unsteady strides toward a stool at the corner section of the counter.

Ruby leaned on the counter, sliding over a few seats closer to their new customer flashing him a flirtatious smile. "Hey, I don't know that I've ever seen you around. My name's Ruby."

The gentleman smiled politely with a soft sigh. "Perhaps you just don't remember us ever meeting, Ruby."

"I don't know, I think I'd remember you I mean look at yo-"

"Ruby!" Addison dashed around the counter and grabbed Ruby by her elbow to pull her away. "Stop harassing the customers!" She whispered fiercely, pushing her back into the kitchen. Addison went back to Ruby's latest victim caring a white and blue coffee mug and placed it next to him on the counter. "

"Oh, uh thank you but I don't drink coffee."

Addison noticed a shake in his voice but brushed it off. "That's good 'cause I suck at making coffee but luckily I can boil water like nobody's business. It's tea, everyone likes tea and if it doesn't taste good just lie to me and tell me it's the best you've ever had." She turned around to grab a menu from behind her after she noticed there wasn't one near the gentleman. "Here you go. By the way I'm sorry about Ruby, she can be pretty intense plus she has this problem with…restraint."

Addison saw a flash of a smile on the man across from her at the sound of her laugh. "It's no problem, honestly. I don't ever seem to take much notice of other people around me, it's not that I don't want to just that I seem to do it out of habit."

"A loner, huh? I used to be like that, all you need is one _good_ friend ignore everyone else. That's what I do."

"You're not ignoring me."

Addison leaned back on the counter behind her, crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk on her face. "No, I'm not."

The gentleman tilted his head to the side, mimicking Addison's smirk. "Why? Why not just set the menu down and walk away? I'm not your only customer here, why bother have a conversation with a man who was just hit on by a co-worker? Or is this all to protect the diner? Be kind and make me tea so that I won't sue?"

"Interesting theory, but no this isn't so you won't sue Granny."

"Then what?"

Addison opened her mouth to speak but froze, not knowing what to say. She didn't know why she kept up a conversation with this man who hadn't even revealed his name. Instead of speaking, she just stared at him. Her eyes taking in every feature of his face; from his strong jaw to his full lips up to his breath taking blue-gray eyes. Suddenly Addison felt a sense of familiarity as she gazed at him. She blinked twice, shaking her head. "Excuse me for a minute I…I need to see what Ruby is doing, make sure she's not destroying anything."

"Uh, yeah of course." He seemed to look confused at her sudden departure.

* * *

Jefferson stared after the waitress who was still nameless to him, other than the one he _wanted_ to call her. He was beyond shocked when he walked into the dinner and saw his wife standing at the counter in front of him; only she wasn't his wife at least not in this world. It took a moment to compose himself enough to speak without the shake in his voice, but it was only a moment. He was worried she'd be a totally different person, a hateful, vicious person but she was sweet and kind and still had a talent for making him tea. She was still his Alice, still his wife, still the same girl he followed into the woods to keep her safe.

He felt his heart stop beating as she gazed at him, searching his face for the answer to his last question. He swallowed a lump in his throat when her eyes seemed to move from his lips and her eyes locked with his.

It was almost like there was no change in anything as he had talked to her, except she had no clue who he was or that she loved him once. He wasn't sure if this was better or worse than believing her to be dead. _Better, defiantly better. I can get to know this Alice; I know she's alive now there's no way I can let her go again._

* * *

Ruby was sitting in the corner of the kitchen, staring down at her phone. "Ruby!" She jumped, startled at Addison's sudden entrance.

"What did I do now?"

Addison ran over to Ruby, feeling like she was hyperventilating. "You know that story I'm writing?"

"Yeah that love story, girl lost in woods, boy saves girl what about it?"

"That whole story, everything I've written, everything that's still burned in my mind was all part of an extremely intense, extremely _real_ dream I had. I was the girl lost and the boy…the boy was that guy at the counter, I swear he's the one."

"Like _the_ one?" Ruby winked.

"Would you shut up about love? He was the guy in my dream; it just took me a little while to realize it. His eyes were like an electric shook to my memory."

"You gazed deeply into his eyes and felt a longing for him like he's been the missing piece of your life?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Cut it out, I'm freaked! How is it even possible for any dream I have contains _him_?! I don't even know who _he_ is; I don't have a name or anything."

Ruby stared at her friend for a minute with a thoughtful look. "Addie, do you realize the guy out there is _literally_ the guy of your dreams? What are you still doing back here?"

"I…I can't go out there now, I'll babble like an idiot."

Ruby grinned, hopping off the small table she was sitting on. "What happened to 'a guy is just a guy'? Even if he's _gorgeous_."

Addison huffed, annoyed that Ruby threw her words back at her. "It's a little different when you've had a dream that teetered on the edge of a romance movie with the guy who's sitting fifteen feet away." She whispered following Ruby back out into the dinner.

As she walked out the man at the counter looked up and met her eyes. Her heart seemed to freeze and she held a gasp that wanted to escape. _Did he know I was coming out or something? Maybe he knew I was talking about him with Ruby. Great, this'll be fun._ Addison took in a shaky breath and walk over to him with a nervous smile on her face; she could feel her cheeks heat up as they began to flush.

"Is everything alright?"

She felt her knees grow weak as he spoke, his voice soft and raspy. "Uh, yeah fine. I got back there just before Ruby stabbed herself with a knife." She was very aware of his eyes following her as she moved behind the counter, putting dishes away, and did everything to avoid staring right at him.

The man sat in silence for a little while, Addison noticed her was looking down at the mirror trying to decide what to order. She realized that maybe their conversation had come to an end and was relieved but also a little disappointed despite herself. He may have showed up in a dream and appeared to be _perfect_, which she knew to be a warning sign, but talking to him was easy.

She continued cleaning the counter and busing empty tables and getting refills for anyone who was empty. Addison was bringing over some empty cups to the sink and dishwasher when she nearly dropped everything she was carrying when her _dream guy_ finally spoke.

"Jefferson." He said.

Addison stared at him blankly for a moment, ignoring the fallen dishes. "What?" Was the only word that came to her lips.

He smiled softly, chuckling a little. "My name, it's Jefferson. I realized I hadn't introduced myself, my apologize it was rude of me."

Addison smiled politely, bending down to finally pick up the cup from the floor. "It's alright, not all my customers tell me who they are. Most of them just want their food and- ouch! Shit." She yanked her hand from the mess on the floor, examining the cut she just got from a broken glass. "Damn it, I didn't even realize it broke."

"Here, let me help you." Addison went to tell Jefferson there was no need for him to help her but he was kneeling as her side within seconds, he moved so fast and was so closed she had to lean back a little.

Jefferson grabbed Addison's hand gently, turning it over in his looking at the bleeding cut in her palm. "It's not so bad." He looked up at her, his brilliant smile reassuring her as he reached up and grabbed a clean wash cloth from the counter behind them. He began to wipe away the blood that surrounding her cut, holding a little bit of pressure on it to help stop the bleeding. He held her hand in both of his, pressing them together gently. "I don't think you'll need any stitches."

"Thanks." Addison watch him examine the cut, smiling a little when she heard him curse under his breath.

"It's still bleeding, here get up." He put a hand on her elbow to help her up. Jefferson leaned over her a little, turning on the water at the sink. "Running it under water should help."

"I thought you were helping me clean up the mess you helped make."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You were sitting all quiet then all of a sudden you had a random outburst."

Jefferson gave her a confused look, running his fingers over her hand washing out her cut. "It wasn't an outburst, it was an introduction."

Addison glanced at him, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Whatever." She resisted the urge to squeeze her hand around his. There was something about him that was so…familiar.

When the cut seemed to stop bleeding, Jefferson turned off the water and grabbed a paper towel. "It was deeper then I had thought. You'll want to wrap it in something for at least two days to keep any bacteria from getting in it and infecting it."

"We have some gauze in the back; some people here are a little accident prone."

Jefferson followed her into the back. "Well of course, when they're dropping glass cups everywhere."

"I didn't mean me." Addison opened the small closet, pulling down a first aid kit and handing it off to Jefferson without a second thought.

He pulled out a small roll of gauze and put the box down behind Addison, who was holding out her hand to him. He began gently wrapping her hand, careful not to make it too tight. "Any tape in that box?" He ask without looking up.

"Um, I think yeah. Oh, right here." She handed him the roll of thins white tape from the kit.

"Thank you." The corner of Jefferson's mouth twitch up when he glanced up at Addison for a second as he took the tape from her. "There, all wrapped. Think you can manage doing it by yourself next time?"

"I probably could have done it this time, but you seemed very insistent on helping me."

"You were bleeding. What else was I going to do?"

"I don't know...act like anyone else would. Do nothing, I'm not ungrateful or anything really it was just…odd to have someone help me at all really."

"Hey, Addison? Is everything alright, there's glass out here and- oh, uh sorry." Ruby stopped in the door way, staring at Addison and Jefferson who had still been holding each other's hand.

Addison followed her friends stare and swiftly pulled her hand from Jefferson when she realized why Ruby was staring. "I'm fine, I cut myself and Jefferson was just helping me clean it."

"Mm-hm. I'll just grab the broom and clean up the broken pieces out there."

Addison chewed on her bottom lip, embarrassed that Ruby walked in and saw her hand in Jefferson's.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"What!?" Addison was more than surprised to hear Jefferson's question.

"Dinner, would you like to have dinner with me?"

She was stunned and without truly thinking about his question she responded. "Yes."

Jefferson was taken aback by her quick response, he half expected her to reject him. "Really?"

"Tell me you're backing out after you _just_ asked me out."

"No, I'm just…surprised, that doesn't happen all that much. I'll come by here at seven to pick you up."

Addison nodded. "Okay, I'll see you then." She smiled at him as they walked to the front of the dinner.

"See you in a little while." Jefferson whispered in her ear as he walked out the door.

"He never paid for the tea." Addison whirled around to see Ruby back at the counter, a knowing grin on her face.

"I gave him the tea because you harassed him."

"You're smiling…a lot. You have a date."

"How is it that you know everything?"

"Cause I'm a genius and I overheard you two just now. Good for you, you've got a date with your _dream guy_." Ruby walked off to find her grandmother, laugh as she walked into the back.

"Shut up Ruby!"

Addison hated it but Ruby was right, in a few hours she'd be eating dinner with the man of her dreams, literally. She was no use to anyone for the rest of her shift, thinking about what she'd say or wear. She even thought about bailing but of course that wasn't a possibility because she didn't have a phone number to reach Jefferson at.

_Jefferson, what an odd name for someone now-a-days. No heard ever really._

Just thinking his name set her at ease; it brought comfort to her like a warm bed does on a rainy day. She couldn't explain the feel she had about him, not even Ruby could possibly understand but she felt a connection to Jefferson, a pull toward him like a magnet pulling to a piece of metal.

The whole thing confused her, the way he looked at her like he'd known her forever, the way he felt like it was his job to take care of the stupid cut on her hand even the nervousness she heard in his voice when he had first spoken to her. Addison wasn't sure who he was or why she felt like she needed to be around him, but she hoped to find out tonight.


	6. Chapter Six

**Once Upon a Time**

Remember a Time

**Chapter Six**

The steady sound of soft breathing kept him up most of the night; it wasn't a sound that annoyed him though. Jefferson was very used to being alone, never having very many people around him and especially not in his small home. He lay in his bed listening to a sleeping Alice only a few feet from him; he found himself counting each of her intakes of breath. The sudden urge to reassure himself that Alice was alive and well in her bed came over him; he thought perhaps she caught some sort of cold out in the woods. His mind began to dive into a whirlwind of thoughts that frightened him into a cold sweat; in moments he leapt from his bed and was kneeling beside Alice's head.

She was positioned on her side, her right arm buried under the white goose feather pillow with her left hand holding the blanket over her shoulder. He waited for a moment until he saw her side move up with a breath she took. Jefferson released his own breath he had been unknowingly holding in. Alice shifted back a fraction of an inch, he worried she might wake and be afraid that he was kneeling right near her head. He knew he should go back to bed but his eyes were fix on the soft angelic beauty that was in front of him. During the day, on their walk home, Jefferson had attempted to take in her beauty without her knowing what it was he was doing. There was a large difference between sleeping Alice and awake Alice. When she was awake there seemed to always be line on her young porcelain face, worry lines, stress lines, there was something in this girls life that made her appear older than she was. She looked her age, but she held her stress and her worries on her face for the world to see. It made her look like she had experience with heartache and hardship, more than someone so young should.

But when Alice was asleep her face went slack, stress and worry washed away as dreams filled her head. Her hair fell around her face, the soft curls acting as a frame, and her lips were a muted shade of pink. Jefferson noticed that despite her calm expression, the muscles in her jaw seemed to twitch every now and again. _An unpleasant dream? Of what I wonder._ He, like everyone in the kingdom, was aware that she had lost her mother but whatever was going on in her mind current surely didn't reflect a memory of her mother.

Her eyebrows scrunched together, her head move to her right as a soft unhappy moan came from the back of her throat. Jefferson leaned back on his heels to avoid being kneed in the face as Alice's bent leg came up. Her hands were balled into fists, pulled up to her stomach as her body began to move more and more as if she were fighting someone off. Jefferson understood fighting people in dreams, that's practically all he ever did in his, but he wasn't sure who Alice could want or have to be defending herself against. After a couple more moans and a little light thrashing Jefferson couldn't sit and watch her be attacked in her own mind so he reach out his hand and gently rocked her should to rouse her from her sleep. At first it appeared to make her dream worse, like someone had viciously grasped her shoulder with intent to harm her. He tried again, adding a little more force and calling out her name.

"Alice, Alice wake up you're having a bad dream. Wake up, it's not real."

It all happened in the blink of an eye, to quickly for Jefferson to even ready himself. In one swift, smooth motion Alice's eyes snapped open, she threw herself in a sitting position, and her clenched hand collided with Jefferson's left cheek causing him to fall onto his back.

He sat up in the floor, his feet planted on the floor, knees bent, and leg wide apart holding the side of his face that began to turn a brilliant shade of pink. Jefferson moved his jaw back and forth in an attempt shake the pain away. Alice leapt off the bed and jump over to him, sitting in the space between his opened legs with her own folded under her body.

"Oh my, Jefferson I'm, terribly sorry! I didn't mean to do that I swear, you've been nothing but kind to me. I didn't know what was happening; I just sat up so fast it just happened." Alice pulled Jefferson's hand form his face to see what she had done as babbled on.

Her reaction caused a smile to creep over his face, a small one just at the corner of his mouth but it was a smile. "Alice, please. There's nothing to be so worried about, I promise you I'm fine." He reached up and took her hand in his gently, slowly, pulling it away. "You worry more than a girl your age should you know."

Alice looked down, allowing her hair to fall over her face as she felt her cheeks burning. She did pull her hand away from his light grasp, she like the feeling of the obvious calluses' against her palm. His hand was warm and the small touch brought her comfort and made her feel safe. She looked back up at him through her hair, making sure not to tip her head back enough to have it uncover her reddened cheeks.

"Sometime I have a lot to worry about."

Jefferson cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "And others?"

Alice shrugged. "Other I just think about things then my head gets filled and I begin to start worrying again."

Before he could stop himself, Jefferson tucked her hair behind her ear with his right hand. "Someone as young and beautiful as you are shouldn't have anything to worry about."

A lump formed in her throat she had to force herself to speak around. "You're right, but I can't help it sometimes. I'm, of the most part, on my own that gives me plenty to worry about."

Jefferson noticed the strain in her voice, his one hand still resting on the side of her face as the other still held her own hand. He gazed into her eyes, as he did he knew that no matter what happened in his life it would all be fine as long as he could look into the ice blue eyes in front of him. Leaning forward, he swallowed hard his mouth suddenly dry, Jefferson's hand moved to the back of Alice's neck. His eyes glanced down at her lips quickly; he saw she was lightly biting her bottom lip nervously. She went to speak, _to protest?_ Jefferson thought briefly, but before she could get any words out his lips were on hers to silence her.

He felt Alice stiffen, her body rigid under his hand unsure how to react. For a split second Jefferson felt regret for his action until he felt her move closer to his body, her hand moving up to cup the side of his face then up further, her fingers tangling in his messy bed hair. He allowed her other hand to slip from his, putting his now free hand on her hip. Alice pulled herself closer to Jefferson, sitting forward on her knees the hair he had tuck behind her ear falling forward brushing the side of his face.

The passion of their kissed increase as each second pass until Alice's pulled back suddenly, leaning back in Jefferson's arms which were now wrapped around her body. She looked down into the small space between them, her hands placed firmly on each of his shoulder.

He tried to look her in the eye, unable to with her head turned down clearly avoiding his gaze. "Alice I…I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I've crossed a line I shouldn't have been _near_, please forgive me."

Alice shook her head, Jefferson's hear sank as did his arms. She looked up at him when she felt his arms fall from her body. "Oh, no Jefferson I didn't mean…that is…well there isn't really very much to be sorry for is there?" She smiled seeing the hope in his light up on his face, but no smile. She leaned forward and kissed him softly, sweetly. "I feel like my heart it going to burst out of my chest." Alice said with a short laugh, resting her forehead against his.

Jefferson closed his eyes, sighing in relief. "I know the feeling."

* * *

The loud clang of bells rang through the sterile house, pulling Jefferson from his daydream. He closed his eyes, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration. _How I'd give __**anything**__ to go back to that night, I'd stay on that floor forever with Alice cradled against my chest. Alice…_

One of his favorite memories, no matter how painful it was to think about, was that first night with Alice. Her vulnerability showing more when she was asleep, his desire to keep her safe from her own nightmares, holding her in his arms for the first time, their first kiss, how nervous he felt right before they kissed, even his sore cheek after Alice had accidently hit him, all of it. There wasn't a single thing that happened that night that he would change, he was even finally able to admit to himself that he really was nervous. He fell in love with her that night, knew he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

Now here he sat, almost 40 years later more nervous than he had ever been before. Mere hours away from a date with his wife, she may not have known who she was to him but he _knew_ she felt something. Whether she remembered him or not there was no way the two of them could share what they shared, love and a daughter, and her _not_ feel something. Jefferson wasn't sure how he'd be able to control himself; he hadn't wanted to let her hand go when the other waitress walked into the back room of the dinner. He almost didn't, he almost grabbed her wrist as she took a step forward and pinned her against the wall and himself.

"Almost 6:30." Jefferson stated to himself as he stood up from his couch. Before leaving he adjusted his scarf, making sure it covered the thin line that surrounded his throat. He let out a dissatisfied growl seeing it. "I can't state his enough. I _hate_ Wonderland." Grabbing his coat he walked through his door and got into his sleek black Audi RS5 and drove toward Granny's Dinner.

* * *

"Oo! Look at you looking all sexy!" Ruby called out to Addison as she walked back in to the dinner, the clock reading 6:45.

She wore a tight black, knee length, pencil skirt with a deep red wine colored silk blouse with cap sleeves. Her golden, honey blonde hair hung around her face in soft, wavy curls, cascading down her back. Her black patent leather heels clicked as Addison walked up to the counter where Ruby was leaning.

"Would you stop?"

"How can I?! I can't remember the last time you even wore makeup! You look gorgeous; this guy isn't going to know what hit him!"

Addison felt herself blush. "Great Ruby, he's going to walk in and I'm going to look like I have a rash on my face." She pushed herself off the counter and went into the bathroom.

As the bathroom door closed, the front door open setting off the bell. Ruby looked up to great the new customer but gasped when she saw Addison's date walk in, looking better than he had earlier in the day even though she was sure he was wearing the same clothes.

"Addison will be right out." Her smile wasn't a seductive one but a genuinely happy smile, happy for her friend to finally be getting out.

Jefferson smiled back, silently wondering why Ruby insistent on acting as if she had a different man each night. "Thank you." Was all he said as he sat down on a stool.

"Okay, I think I'm good now-Oh," Addison walked out of the bathroom, her eyes immediately falling of Jefferson. "Hi."

There were very few times in his life Jefferson was rendered speechless, he could count them on one hand if he choose too. When he saw Addison walking out with her hair shining like the sun, her legs looking impossibly long in her skirt and the red of her shirt making her eyes sparkle like fresh snow under the morning sun, there was no way he could form more than a few words.

"You look…" _More words Jefferson, use more words._ "Incredible."

Addison's smile spread wider across her face, she cleared her throat before speaking. "Thanks. So…where are we going?"

"Um…Can I be honest, I hadn't even thought of that."

She laughed rolling her eyes as she walked up next to him. "Do you normally just spit out whatever is on your mind without _really_ thinking it through?"

Jefferson scoffed. "Yeah I do actually; mostly ideas never require much consideration. How about I cook us dinner?"

Addison quirked up and eyebrow. "First date and we're going to your house?"

The hesitation was clear in her voice, Jefferson worried she'd just leave. "If you're hungry."

She glared at him playfully. "You're lucky I'm starving." She nudged his arm, walking pasted him to the door. "I'm not sure where you live so I think I'm going to need your help and in order to help me you're going to have to stop gawking and come outside."

All Jefferson did was nod and follow her out the door. With two long strides he was in front of her, opening the passenger side door of his car. Climbing in the driver seat he started the engine and looked over to Addison who happened to be looking at him at that moment. He grinned at her. "I hope you're alright with pasta, with the short notice or rather my lack of planning that's about all I can make before it gets too late."

"Pasta sounds great."

"Lovely."

Jefferson put the car in gear and headed back to his home to make his wife dinner.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Once Upon a Time**

Remember a Time

**Chapter Seven**

"Oh my god, you're in love!"

Alice's head shot up and she glared at her friend. "What are you talking about?"

Her raven haired friend smiled widely at her. "Don't even _try_ to hide it or deny that I'm right."

"Regina, please who on earth would I have fallen in love with?" Alice walked down the field, a jet black horse at her side.

Regina led her chestnut horse back to the stable. "That boy from the woods, the one whose home you stayed in perhaps."

"Jefferson? How do you even know about him, I haven't said anything to anyone?"

"Alice, do you really think that you'd be able to keep something like this from me for very long? I found out from some of the villagers. The new of 'Young Alice' spending the night in a strange man's home gets around very quickly. You should have known better." Alice walked beside her friend; both their horses close by, not saying a word. The silence told Regina that she had been right; Alice had feelings for this boy who she guesses had saved her. "You do know what this means don't you?"

Alice's gaze moved to Regina's face. "What _what_ means?"

"You and this Jefferson character falling in love. It'll be Jefferson and you and Daniel and me, we'll be married and have children together, live next to each other." Her voice was filled with excitement over the prospect of sharing so much with her best friend.

The petite blonde shook her head. "Regina, you're mother doesn't even know about Daniel. I can understand why you wouldn't tell her but still, how can you be thinking of the future, at least that far ahead in to the future, if you can't share Daniel with your family. You know I love you, you're practically a sister to me Rea but I can't ever seem to picture where I'll be tomorrow much less in the coming years."

Regina sighed, stopping suddenly. "I love him Alice, you know that and you know what my mother would do if she ever found out about him and me. I'd lose him forever."

"I know. I don't want that to happen. I'm not suggesting that you have a heart to heart with her but if this relationship is something you need to hide, is it really worth it?"

"Are you hiding Jefferson?"

"What? No, there isn't even…" Alice sighed. "I don't know what's between Jefferson and I. He probably thinks he scared me away, I haven't seen him since the other day when he escorted me here."

"Alice, love is something that can destroy you but it also always worth the risk. Daniel and I are planning to run away by next year, he's saving some money so we can survive until we have work. We're getting married; you've helped us get here Alice. All the times you covered for me, lied to my mother for me to protect Daniel and me they have all brought me here to this point in my life." Regina took Alice's hands in hers. "You're the one person who has supported me, I can't thank you enough but I can try by telling you that you _need_ to go to Jefferson and you _need_ to sort out your feelings for him."

She scrunched her eyebrows together and chewed on her bottom lip. "What if he doesn't care for me? I thought maybe because he kissed me he did but how is it possible that he could have any feelings for me, he doesn't even know me."

"You kissed?!"

Alice's face turned into one of shock, she hadn't realized she let it slip out that her and Jefferson shared a kiss. "Yes…it was…"

"Passionate?"

She looked down smiling faintly at the memory from the other night, to her using the word 'passionate' was to mild. "It was so much more Regina. He was kind and gently but fierce at all the same time, it was like he was afraid to break me or that I may disappear altogether."

Regina pulled Alice into a hug. "This is incredible! Alice, go now! If you don't you may regret it for the rest of your life!"

"You really think I should just go there? This is just…it's crazy!"

Regina pulled back, her hand holding Alice by her shoulders. "That just means it's the _best_ kind of love, its real love."

Alice hugged Regina quickly before mounting her ebony stallion, turning him around and took off at a full gallop.

* * *

Addison gawked up at the house Jefferson had pulled up to through the car window. "I didn't even realize there were houses this _big_ in Storybrooke. And it's just you living here?"

Jefferson put his car in park and killed the engine. He leaned forward looking out the windshield at his _home_. He felt his jaw tighten at the sight of it. "Yes, it's only me. Loner, remember?"

Instantly his muscles relaxed looking into Addison's eyes. She felt her cheeks getting warm, yet again, looking back into his steel blue eyes. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" He was honestly confused by her question; he hadn't realized he had really done anything.

"Look at me the way that you do, is it because you know you can make any girl blush just by staring the in the eye?"

His mouth twitched into half a smile. "I don't try to make any girl blush, honest. In fact I think there's only one other girl I've made blush my entire life."

"Hm…don't take this the wrong way but I'm a little jealous of that other girl."

Jefferson laughed lightly getting out of his car and moving quickly over to the passenger side door. He bent down, taking Addison's hand in his to help her out of the car. "You and her are very much alike, practically the same woman, trust me."

Addison put her arm through Jefferson's he walked her up the stair and through the front door. When walking through the threshold, she gazed at the room in front of her elegantly decorated. It seemed to be nothing more than a living room but it felt much grander and she suddenly felt too underdress to even be in his home. "Where did you find all this stuff, it's beautiful."

Jefferson glared around the room, hating everything in it. "Most of it was given to me."

"What friend do you have that would give you things like this? They must be loaded."

Jefferson walked past her, taking her hand gently. "I never said it was a friend who gave these things to me. Come on, the kitchen is over here."

Addison notice the tone his voice held, whoever this stuff had come from it wasn't someone Jefferson wanted anything to do with or talk about and that was clear. She allowed Jefferson to bring her into his kitchen, a kitchen which looked like it belonged in a five star restaurant. Everything in there was top on the line stainless steel and the room itself was larger than her whole apartment. In the center was a large island with an eight burner cook top stove and a long bar hanging about three feet from the base with luxurious looking black suede padded bar stools.

Jefferson brought her over to the center stool where she sat as he went around the other side of the island. He opened on of the bottom cabinet, to the right of the large sink, pulling out a large copper pot. He set in on one of the burners, turning on the pot filler that was built into the counter. He turned around and reached to another cabinet, a top one in the corner near the refrigerator, and pulled out a box of angel hair pasta.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" The sudden sound of Addison's voice almost startled Jefferson, half forgetting she was even there.

He smiled at her, reaching up to grab two wine glasses from the rack that hung above the island a few feet over from the stove. "Absolutely not, I don't want you to have to lift a finger."

"I feel useless just sitting here though; I'm not used to someone making me dinner."

Jefferson chuckled softly, opening a wine cooler under the counter. "Trust me when I say you're company is doing enough on its own." He pour each of them a glass of white wine, hand Addison's glass to her as he took his own.

She smiled at him sweetly, tapping her glass against his. "Do people often have a problem trusting you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked her, confused by her questions once again, as he stirred the paste into the boiling water.

"You've told me quite a few times tonight to trust you; I just thought maybe there weren't a lot of people who believe you."

Jefferson put a pinch of salt into the pot, giving it another stir. "I've never thought too much about that, there aren't really any people I've spent enough time with for them to judge me. It also hasn't given me an opportunity to lie; I'm not a fan of false statements or even half-truths. Unfortunately, in most cases the full truth can do more harm then it will do good, especially in this world."

"What do you mean by _this world_? You say it like there is another world we could live in."

Jefferson stared at Addison blankly for a moment. "Well…I mean in another time perhaps people were more understanding."

"Like in the 20's or something."

"Exactly, with all the manipulation in today's time the truth isn't as good as it sounds."

Addison took a sip of her wine, watching Jefferson pull the pot from the stove and drain the water out in the sink. He pulled a pan out of the cabinet, putting it on the still hot burner with some butter. "I think that I'd prefer the truth no matter what though, if it was something that may be life changing like a secret kid I didn't know I have or forgot about, I might want someone to wait for a good time to say something instead of just saying hey this is you kid happy Mother's Day." Jefferson nearly dropped the now empty pot hearing Addison hypothetical scenario, swallowing hard around a lump he felt in his throat. "Is everything okay?"

"Hm? Oh, um…y-yes of course, just fine. I only lost my grip but everything is fine. Do you like garlic?"

Addison tilted her head to the side slightly at his sudden mood change. "Uh, yeah I don't think I know a single person who _doesn't_ like garlic."

"Good." He said, spooning a couple teaspoons of minced garlic into the pan of melted butter.

Jefferson continued to prepare their meal in silence, Addison watching him closely. He was very aware of her eyes following him as he moved through the kitchen.

After the moving the pasta around in the buttered pan, Jefferson pulled out two plates and spooned a clump of garlic angel hair on to each of the plates and place one in front of Addison and the other to her right. He came around the counter with his wine glass, that was now nearly empty while his dates was still close to being full, and took his seat beside her.

They sat in the quiet kitchen; the only sound was their forks moving on the ceramic plates. _I need to find a way to move past this awkward silence we've fallen into._ "How is it?"

Addison looked to Jefferson, swallowing her dinner before speaking. "It's great; I never thought to try something as simple at butter and garlic."

"I'm glad you like it."

Addison sighed in frustration, putting her fork down. "Okay, what happened?"

Jefferson nearly flinched, the tone in her voice a familiar one that had always meant he was in trouble or about to be. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Jefferson you know what I mean. The drive here everything was fine, as soon as we walked through the front door you've been…I don't know I guess different, quiet."

He felt a short flash of anger, somewhere in this girl _was_ his Alice but right in front of him was Addison. A waitress who didn't know him but sounded like she was claiming she did. "How would you know if I'm acting different? We've only just met earlier today, maybe the way I'm acting is normal for me."

Addison leaned back in her seat, her eyebrows arching up in shock. "I'm not an idiot Jefferson and I pay attention. You moods shift in the blink of an eye, it seems to happen at certain things I say. Either there's something that keeps bothering you about me or you just bipolar." To her surprise she felt her eyes begin to burn with unwanted tears threatening to escape, which only made her angry.

Jefferson closed his eyes with a sigh, turning to look at Addison, and running his hands over his face. "Addison," Jefferson saw a single tear roll down her smooth, ivory face. Knowing it was his behavior that caused it, whether it was just her being frustrated with him or doubt whether or not he liked her, broke his heart because no matter how much she didn't remember Addison _was_ Alice in some part. And he still loved her more than ever. He brought his hand slowly up to her face, catching the tear with his index finger and gently wiping away the trail it left from her eye. "There is _nothing_ about you that bothers me. I could never be bothered or bored with you or anything about you. There are things about me I want you to know so badly but I…I don't think you'd believe me and you'd more than likely leave here thinking I'm mad."

Her blue eyes shown with unshed tears. "So then why does your mood keep changing, why did your voice strain when I mentioned having a daughter? If I did would you have even asked me out, do you not like kids? What?"

"It's not that, there are certain things that remind me of a part of my life that's bee over for a long time. It's still hard to think about or talk about, I seen things every day that make me think of it."

"Does this have to do with the girl I remind you of?" Jefferson only nodded. "Oh. Maybe I should just…Maybe I should go." Addison stood up, turning toward the door.

She made it only a few steps before she felt Jefferson grasp her wrist and pull her into his chest. His one hand pressed against the small of her back, the other cupping the side of her face tilting her head up to look at him. Addison's heart was pounding against her chest; she could even hear her pulse beating in her ears. Looking into his eyes she saw heartache and desire as they searched hers for something, an answer to an unasked question. Jefferson's head bent down, lowering to Addison's who closed her eyes in anticipation. She felt warmth exploding through her body at the touch of his lips against her, bringing her hands up from her sides' one grasping his shoulder the other moving up through his tamed hair.

Jefferson came alive then, her reaction to his kiss fueling his desire and passion. He pulled her tight against his body, stumbling forward until they ran into a wall. Addison released a soft grunt at the impact but her hand moved to his chest, nimbly undoing the buttons of the vest he wore. Jefferson held her face in both of his hands, his knees bent to be closer to her height. His mouth moved from her lips, traveling along her jaw line seeking out her neck. He grinned against her soft skin hearing the quiet moan Addison let out when he found the spot behind her ear he knew would drive her _mad._

She gasped, feeling him begin to lift her up the wall. Addison wrapped her legs around Jefferson's waist, which cause her skirt to rise up. He pulled her away from the wall, his hand on her back holding her up so that she looked down on him her golden curls falling forward covering them both in a curtain sun kissed hair. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, she brought her mouth to his nothing but passion behind the kissing the share. It was a hungry, desperate kiss that filled Addison with something more than just lust. She laughed out as Jefferson made a move toward his stair, falling over onto the fifth or sixth step. She now sat on the step, her head back as she laughed. Jefferson rolled his eyes, but smiled down at her and was pleasantly surprise when Addison's hand found the back of his neck and pulled him back to her. His mouth was turned up in a smile as the two shared another kiss, her hands found their way back to the front of his shirt. She tried, with little success, to hold back a chuckle when she heard, and felt, a low growl from the back of his throat as she untucked his dark patterned dress shirt.

Jefferson swiftly stood up once again, holding Addison to his chest. She through her head back in a hysterical chuckle, with her fingers locked behind his neck, as he ran up the stairs, this time he had manage to stay on his feet. At the top of the stair Jefferson turned around, his back to the door at the top. He lifted his foot and kicked back against the door. It flew open and he stumbled backward in to his bedroom, turning around once more and taking just a couple long strides forward. He gently lay Addison down on the bed, following soon after her. He held himself above her for a moment, his hand placed on either side of her head. She looked up into his eyes, the connection she had felt back in the dinner stronger than ever and she knew it wasn't just the lust burning in her.

"Do you believe in living multiple lives?"

He smirked, looking down at her. "Like reincarnation? I'd like to think that I've lived a thousand lives."

"I feel like we've…like we've found each other before, I've had a dream with you before ever even meeting you."

Addison saw something that looked like hope burst in his eyes. "I knew you felt something this morning." Jefferson beamed down at the breath takingly beautiful woman beneath him. He made a mental note to inquire about the dream she had with him later but for now all he could focus on was the warmth of her body and the longing way she looked at him. Far be it from him to refuse the desires of the woman he loved. There'd be time for everything else later; right now all he wanted to do was be with Addison. To be with _Alice._

_It's been so long since I looked at her like this, since I've seen her looked at me with a mirrored expression._ Jefferson lowered himself, Addison already pushing his shirt off his shoulders.

He smiled one last time before he crushed his lips against hers and began to pull at her own blouse.

_How I've missed you Alice._


	8. Chapter Eight

**Once Upon a Time**

Remember a Time

**Chapter Eight**

Jefferson walked through the forest back toward his empty home with a large, rounded box in his hand. He had gone to a customer's house, at least he was on his way there, but his mind wasn't on his work. It was stuck on Alice.

He had brought her to a friend's house the morning after the shared their first kiss. He woke up that morning feeling better than ever, he felt like he was on top of the world and hoped the young woman in his home felt the same. He greeted her with a shy "Good morning" to which she gave a quick smile in response to than looked down as she made the bed. Jefferson had been about to talk to her about what had happened the previous night, apologize if he had to, but she was quick to tell him she should be on her way and she knew where she'd be able to stay for a while. It seemed clear to him that Alice had no intention of talking about what had happened between them.

Jefferson thought perhaps he had scared her off, moving too quickly but he could barely help himself. She was different than any other girl he had known or met. In the short amount of time he had known her he could tell she was kind, fearless, smart, trusting, funny, she was amazing in every way that he could think of. She trusted a stranger enough to sleep in his home, some may think it was stupid of her but Jefferson believed her to be brave. She was able to get a true sense of who people were; she was observant, able to read what was in someone's eyes. It was a gift everyone could have if they took the time to master it, but no one ever wanted to bother.

His home was just coming into view as he walked up a steep ridge, ducking branches that reached out to grab him. The sound of hooves on the stone covered road echoed through the forest; Jefferson looked around to see who it was coming down the road so fast. He caught a glimpse of a horse as black as night throw the trees but wasn't able to see who the rider was. His heart began to pound when the horse stopped in front of his home.

_Now who is coming to my house?_ He walked forward, preparing himself for the worst. Walking around from the back he didn't see his _visitor_ anywhere.

"Hello? Can I help you?" There was no answer but the front door was ajar and he head foot step inside. He placed his box on the ground and picked up a wooden pole from the side of his cottage. Jefferson cautiously walked through the door, ready to strike it needed but a body collided into him with enough force to spend him to the ground. He was about to throw the intruder off him but the thought was lost somewhere in his mind as a familiar set of hand snaked around his neck and a pair of soft full lips collided with his.

His eyes were opened out of surprise but quickly closed at the sight of blonde lock tumbling around his face. _Alice._ His hands traveled up her side, arm wrapping around her body pulling her tight against him. Jefferson made a disappointed grunt when Alice pulled away, sitting up straight in a straddled position over Jefferson. She placed her hand on his chest as she looked down at him with a wide grin.

"Hi."

Jefferson smirked up at her, his hands rubbing her back. "Hi."

"Sorry I let myself in, the door was opened and I needed to see you."

Jefferson sat up, sliding Alice down a bit so he could do so, shaking his head. "You're welcome here any time Alice. Why did you need to see me?"

She leaned forward kissing him deeply, her hand moving into his hair and her arm curling around his shoulder pulling him close. His own hands moved to the small of her back, snaking across her sides. Jefferson mouth twitched at the corners, a small smile fighting its way to the surface. Alice slowly pulled their locked lips apart, giving him on short kiss before leaning back in his arms. The two sat on the floor in front of the still open door, lost in each other's gaze.

Alice sighed happily before speaking again. "I had hoped you'd be happy to see me, I was afraid that…I don't just that you would have been more than happy to have me leave."

Jefferson shook his head, cupping Alice's face in both his hands. "I worried you hated me or was angry with me for the other night, I didn't have any self-control to speak of at all. I was less than a gentleman. My thoughts were on you all day yesterday and all this morning, I almost went to see you but thought you may not want to see me."

Alice giggled softly. "So we were both fearful of the same thing."

"I guess we were."

"Jefferson," Alice's tone suddenly became very serious, worrying Jefferson slightly. "I'm not insane but I know who crazy this is going to sound. Being here, sitting with you…I feel like this is where I'm supposed to be, like this is home. I've never thought about my future, never thought about love or having my own family but now I want all of that more than anything but only if I can share it with you." He stared back into her eyes, trying to see if she was just playing with him or serious. "Jefferson, say something...please."

His eyes swept over Alice's face, he tried hard to find the right words to respond. He didn't want her to feel like she was alone and he _wanted_ to speak not just show her he felt the same but _tell_ her. "Alice…you might be the best thing to come into my life in a very long time. You have no idea how glad I was that it was you who had been here and not someone who was looking for something from me or someone who was unwanted." Jefferson shook his head, looking down between the two of them. "I don't even know if I'm making any sense but I know I can't imagine my life without you now and when I try I hate everything thing about it."

"This is crazy just…mad." Alice laughed.

Jefferson tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, brushing his thumb over her cheek with a gentle smile. "Perhaps we are all, in some way, a little mad."

* * *

Addison's head rested on Jefferson's chest, her arm draped over his stomach. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders, his opposite hand running through her hair as she lay against him. He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Jefferson smiled softly, more than content lying in bed quietly with Addison in his arms. Thought about what she had said earlier about having a dream that had included him. As they lay there together he started thinking more and more about it, wondering what had happened. Her change in demeanor hadn't gone unnoticed by him back in the dinner before she had cut her hand. He looked down and saw her bandaged hand resting on his side. Jefferson took it gingerly in his palm, turning it over to take a look at it. Addison's head tilted up a fraction, watching his hand holding hers. She turned it so that they were palm to palm, entwining her fingers with his.

"So, that dream you had…"

Addison looked up into Jefferson's eyes. "I did tell you about that didn't I?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You may have mentioned something about it." She groaned, embarrassed she brought up her dream, pulling the blanket up over her head. Jefferson laughed, pulling the blanket away. "What are you doing, hiding?"

"I'm trying to but you're not helping me in any way."

"What are you hiding from?"

"Embarrassment."

Jefferson craned his head down, tilting Addison's up, until his lips met hers. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about; you can't control what your mind does when you're sleeping."

"But I should be able to control what comes out of my mouth."

The corner of Jefferson's mouth turned up in a half smile. "No always, why don't you just tell me what it was about."

Addison sighed, pulling herself up farther on the bed so her head was in the crook of his neck. "I only remember pieces. I remember being in the woods, walking alone, and I was frustrated about something…I had a fight with someone I think; it was that kind of frustration like the aftermath or residual aggravation. I tried walking on these rocks that were slippery, it looked like it had just rain, and I stepped oddly on one and felt myself falling so I closed my eyes but never hit anything. It felt like something had latched on to my arm to keep me from hitting my head on the rock, probably would have killed me. I turned around and there you were, wearing a long orange coat."

Jefferson's whole body went tense, his heart frozen. _It's not a dream…it's a memory._ He wanted to say something to her, he wasn't sure how he _wouldn't_ say something, but it would probably cause her to run off. _How could she have that memory?_

"Jefferson?"

"Hm…" He was pulled from his frantic thoughts at the sound of her voice. "Oh, sorry."

"What is it?"

Jefferson shook his head. "Nothing, not anything you'd believe anyway."

Addison sat up, looking back at him. "How do you know what I'd believe?"

"No one ever believes it." She stayed in her position, looking down at him waiting until he sighed and sat up next to her. "You'll think I'm insane than you'll take off, it's better to just drop the subject now."

"Just tell me, isn't it worth the risk?"

"No, it's not."

Addison gazed at him in disbelief. "Telling me the truth isn't worth the risk? Only a first date and you're already going to start lying?"

"If it means I lose you nothing is worth the risk."

She nodded her head slowly, looking forward. "Well Jefferson," Addison swung her legs of the side of the bed, putting her feet to the white plush floors. She bent down to grab her blouse as she slipped her skirt on. "You've lost me anyway. Lying is no way to try and get me to stay, if you had told me the truth, whether I thought you were crazy or not, you would still have had a chance but now? I don't think I can trust you if you'll lie so easily and so soon."

Jefferson quickly got out of bed, following Addison through the doorway. "Addison, please don't leave! There are things going on here that you don't understand!"

She stopped dead in her track on the middle of the stair case, whipping around to face him. "Then tell me whatever it is you're hiding? Tell me what it is that I don't understand."

She saw the muscles in his jaw tighten as his teeth ground together and she saw pain in his eyes; it almost broke her heart and caused her to jump into his arms and say she was sorry. But she just stood there, holding her ground.

Jefferson had prayed that she'd drop it, prayed she'd follow him back upstairs and stay the night to make the empty house feel a little bit more like a home. "I can't."

Addison's eyes burned, she roughly wiped tears from her cheeks jerking away from Jefferson when she saw his hand rise to help. "No. Good bye Jefferson."

"Addison, don't!" He trailed behind her to the front door. "Please." She turned to him at the sound of his soft, weak sounding voice, with her hand on the door knob and the door pulled half open. "Don't leave me."

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of tears forming in his own eyes. She shook her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered before darting out the door and running down his driveway, heels in hand.

Jefferson stood in the open doorway, stunned, angry, frustrated, and abandoned. _I had her, she was right here and I let her go._ _Alice._

He thought about getting in his car and going after her but knew she'd never accept a ride from him. Jefferson gripped the door knob so tightly he was surprised it didn't crumble in his hand. With on aggressive, swift motion, he whipped his arm slamming the door shut with a louder than expected bang.

He turned into his living room, glaring at all the pieces of furniture and artwork that seemed to mock him, knowing somehow that he had just wrecked his only hope for happiness in this world. He hated all of it; everything that was in front of him was a reminder of what he _didn't_ have. It had to go.

In seconds it looked like a tornado had come barreling though the room, overturning pictures, smashing tables, and ripping apart couches. Jefferson took the large coffee table, picking it up over his head, and threw it towards the bay windows in the front of the house.

Nothing was left untouched. When he was finished destroying every mockery in the living room Jefferson collapsed in the center of the floor on a pile of splintered wood.

"It's all gone, everything I've ever love…gone."

_And it's entirely my fault._


	9. Chapter Nine

**Once Upon a Time**

Remember a Time

**Chapter Nine**

The night air hit her like a punch as she ran down the road, away from Jefferson's home and away from Jefferson. Addison tried to rationalize what had happened to herself, she knew very well that she had no right to question him and anything he may have been keeping from her. She knew that she hadn't laid out her entire life for him to look over and judge in any way and she was sure it would have been a long time, if they started a relationship, before she would do that. But there was something in the way he looked as she spoke about her dream then the way he said there would things she didn't understand. It was like she was holding something that had to do with her not something about him.

The walk home seemed longer than it should have been, maybe it was just because she was cold and needed to just get into her bed and sleep. She was relieved when she finally saw her building at the end of the street, so relieved that she picked up her pace and ran toward it.

It was very early in the morning, almost three, so Addison took great care in entering the building and heading up the stairs. Walking down the hall to her apartment she dropped her shoes. Silently cursing she bent down to pick them up but stumbled forward as someone unknowingly crashed into her. Addison fell forward on her hands and knees, her shoes flying down the hall. She sat up, whipping her head around to glare at the person who had just force her to the ground.

"Jesus, Addie I'm sorry!" Another golden haired woman took two long strides over to Addison, bending down to help her to her feet. "What are you doing out here this late, it's three in the morning?"

Addison stood up with the help of her friend, walking further down the hall to retrieve her shoes. "I'd ask you why you were out, Emma, but you're the sheriff in Storybrooke so I'd make sense you coming home this late or even later."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, leaning from side to side to get a good look at Addison's face. "What happened? You look like you've been crying, where have you been?"

"I was on a date, it didn't end well. Story over, good night." Addison, wanting to just get inside and not talk about her night, turned to her door to unlock and open it.

"Did he try something, Addie seriously what happened?"

She sighed, letting her forehead fall against her door. "We just…we had a fight; I got the feeling like he was holding something from me and…I left."

Emma opened the door to the apartment she shared with Mary-Margaret. "Come on, in here I make you coffee or tea." The two walked inside, going over to the counter space that was the kitchen in the open floor plan flat. "Start from the beginning, where you met and his name. The basics."

"He came into the dinner earlier today; he was sweet and took care of my hand after I had cut it with a piece of glass. His name is Jefferson and even only after one date I already really like him and can see us being together for a long time. But now I-"

"Did…did you say his name was _Jefferson_? About 6'3" icy blue eyes, short dark hair, dressed like a millionaire?"

Addison looked at Emma with narrowed eyes, concern how she had seemed to know who Jefferson was. "Yeah, that sounds like him."

Emma groaned and threw her hands up in the hair. "Doesn't the name _Jefferson_ sound familiar to you at _all_? You've hear it before."

She shook her head. "Where?"

"From Mary-Margaret and _me_! Addison, this guy you went out with tonight? He's the guy that abducted her and held me at gun point!"

"What!? No, there's no way they're the same person."

"How many people with the name Jefferson do you think are in this town?!"

"What's going on out here?" Mary-Margaret appeared in the doorway of her dark bedroom.

Emma turned to her roommate, hands on her hips. "Addison is dating the psycho who kept us lock in his house while I tried to create a magical hat for him."

"What?"

"We aren't dating and you don't know they're the same Jefferson!"

The sweet, short haired brunette tilted her head to the side her face one of great concern for her friends' softy. "How could it not be Addison? He's dangerous; you need to stay clear of him."

"He would have killed the two of us with no remorse, we told you about this guy and how _crazy_ he was. He babbled about different worlds and magic and just all this nonsense, things that a grown man shouldn't believe in."

"Jefferson wouldn't hurt me; I would trust him with my life-"

"You'll be doing just that is you continue to see him." Emma stood firmly in front of Addison, determined to win a battle she didn't even need to be fighting.

"None of this even matter-"

Mary-Margaret stepped forward, putting a hand on Addison's shoulder. "Sweetie all of this matters don't you see? We're trying to protect you."

"I know but it doesn't matter if you're protecting me or you believe him to be this insane, dangerous man or believe me when I tell you he'd never lay a finger on me. There is nothing to be worrying about, there isn't going to be anything else to happen between Jefferson and I."

The young grade school teacher pulled Addison into a hug. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry."

For a moment Addison was confused, why would her friend be so sorry about this? Then she realized she had begun to cry again, the moment she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks she wrapped her arms around Mary-Margaret and lost control.

"Shh," The brunette tried to sooth the obviously heartbroken honey blonde. "Whatever he did to make you this up set means he isn't worth your time or tears."

Emma stood behind the two, frowning. "Addie, there's no way you spent enough time with this guy to have this kind of feeling toward him."

"I know that!" Addison pulled away from Mary-Margaret, stepping backwards toward the door. "I know I've only just met him but I feel like the pieces of my life fall back together when I'm near him. I haven't even spent twelve hours with him and I'm already in love."

"You don't believe in love."

"I know, Emma but I've never been in love or felt like this before. Jefferson makes me want to believe love is real and not just some fairy tale. All of this means nothing now because I can't be with someone who's keeping secrets from me which I'm very positive that has something to do with me."

"Oh Addison."

"No, no pity Mary-Margaret I don't need that right now I just need to go home and get some sleep."

Without even saying bye Addison went back through the door, out into the hall and then into her own home. She slammed her own door and went straight to her bedroom. Collapsing onto the bed, face first.

She balled up the pillows under her head and let the tears stream relentlessly.

She had fallen in love and lost it all in the same night. She wanted more than anything to go run back into Jefferson's arms but she couldn't ever do that. Not now that she was aware that he was the one to keep her friend against their will.

* * *

Alice gasped, holding her burning cheek. "Regina?!"

"How could you do this to me!?" The black haired vixen stood in front of the petite blonde, fuming and her hands balled into fists.

"I-I don't understand, please tell me what's happened!" She begged her friend to open up to her, watching her hands to brace for another slap.

Regina became even more infuriated by Alice. "Daniel! He's gone, my mother found out about us and she took him away! If you were there she never would have found out! That little brat Snow White opened her mouth and told my mother _everything_! You left me Alice, left _us_ to deal with my mother alone!"

"Regina you were the one who told me to go after Jefferson! You wanted me to be as happy as you! Now that you're clearly miserable you want me to be too?"

"You would _really_ flaunt your love in front of me?! Where is this boy anyway, I should like to meet him."

Alice's heart froze, fearing for Jefferson and thankful he was out for work. She had never seen her friend behave in this way toward her, she had seen her be angry with _others_ when they had something she wanted but those people weren't her friend. "Flaunt? I'm not flaunting anything; you came charging over here Regina. I'm sorry I haven't been around as much as maybe I could have been but I've been living my life, worrying about Jefferson and myself. He's proposed to me Regina and I've said yes, I said it about a hundred times. I'm sorry about Daniel, I had no idea your mother did anything to him but I _won't_ let you near Jefferson to try and destroy my happiness. I'm finally realizing how one sided this friendship has always been. Never once have I ever asked you to be there for me, you would asked me frequently to help hide Daniel or to get you your room to see him. I have let go of my own pleasure and happy ending for many years, putting all my efforts into keeping your secret love hidden. Now when I do something for myself, something that _you_ find to be _selfish_, you demand I stop and threaten my fiancé?"

"I did not threaten anyone _Alice_; I simply asked you where he was today."

Alice stepped forward, a menacing look on her face that Regina, nor anyone else, had ever seen before. "_That_ is threat enough _Regina_. You come neat him, _ever_, and it will be the last move that you will _ever_ make. Do I make myself clear?" Her voice was harsh and low, it sent a chill under Regina's spine.

Refusing to look defeated, Regina tightened her jaw and glared down at Alice. "What ever will you do little Alice? You have no ability to frighten me; you do realize this don't you. There is nothing you could ever do that would cause me to fear for my life."

"If you take _him_ away from _me_, it won't be your life I take. Now leave."

Regina turned, head held high, back to her carriage. She looked down at Alice with a sneer. "You listen to me Alice and listen well. You're happiness _will_ end, when it does you will never get it back and your fantasy of a happy ending will be nothing more than that. A fantasy. I don't take kindly to _threats_ Alice, you should know this and unlike _you_ I have the ability to make your life hell."

Alice watched the white carriage depart from her home, leaving her to think and worry about her fiancé. She jumped and swung her arm around at the touch of a hand on her shoulder. It was quickly caught at the wrist before making contact with the side of Jefferson's face. He tilted his head in curiosity, reading the stress on her face. "I'm glad I've learned to adapt and am able to dodge your strikes."

Alice sighed in relief, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I'm so very sorry darling."

"It's nothing to worry about, who was that in the carriage I saw? Looked to be royalty."

Her hold on him tightened. "Just an old friend."

His eyes snapped open as he bolted up from bed, he saw a flash of a memory he had somehow forgotten. Jefferson had been coming home when he saw Alice outside their home with someone he hadn't recognized but the way they talked they knew each other well. Just as he had been about to walk up he heard Alice's tone change.

* * *

"Regina."

_She was lying; it was her that day at our home. Alice believed her to be threatening us and she threw it right back into her face, her voice had been cold and malicious._

Sun streamed in through the practically opened curtain. It was well after dawn. _She'll be in her office soon._ Jefferson thought as he leapt out of bed and threw on fresh clothes that looked like everything else he wore, black trousers, black and grey patterned button up shirt, black vest, and a charcoal grey scarf to cover the scar on his neck. _My scar._ Addison hadn't noticed it at all, if she did then she choose not to ask about it.

Looking in the mirror, Jefferson ran a finger along the ring around his neck. He glared, feeling the over whelming urge to put his fist through the imagine staring back at him. He spun around, storming out his bedroom and down his stairs and out his door. The engine of his car purred around him almost instantly, not hesitating to start it once he was seated behind the wheel. In seconds the wheels were screeching against the asphalt and Jefferson sped toward the center of town.

The sleek, black Audi RS5 pulled up to a halt in front to Town Hall and Jefferson was stepping out as soon as he had stopped, nearly forgetting to cut the engine off before rushing into Regina's office. A short fire color haired woman began to protest at Jefferson's sudden intrusion, arguing that the Mayor wasn't available for a meeting and that she had to bring her son into school.

"She's just a regular mother of the year then, isn't she?" He spat bitterly, throwing open the doors to her closed office. "I need to speak with you. Now."

Regina's head snapped in the direction of the doors as they slammed against the door. She glared at Jefferson as he stood in the doorway with his demand. "What is it that I can do for you sir? I was just about to bring my son to school; I'll only be ten minutes if you could wait."

He angry eyes shifted from the mayor to the young boy to her left, a boy who looked like he'd rather be getting bit by a deadly snake then standing near Regina. _He's a smart boy to not want to be near her._ "The school isn't far, I'm sure he'd like the walk. You could always call the sheriff, I', sure she would _love_ to take your son into school." A shadow of a smile played across him lips, knowing she would be displeased at his suggestion.

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the movement of muscles in her jaw, cause Jefferson's devilish smirk to make a not noticeably appearance. "Henry, would you be alright taking yourself in today? I could ask Natasha to take you."

"No. I'm fine, I can't walk myself." Jefferson took notice to the cold tone he used with his "mother". It amazed him how much faith one boy put into a book. It was true that the book he held close to him at all times was actually a recording of the former lives of everyone who lived in the town. But Henry had no actual proof to support it, he just believe that it was true.

"Okay, met me here after school for dinner?" Henry only nodded then hurried past Jefferson, glancing at him for a brief moment before leaving the office. "Close the door please." He abided to her request and let the doors fall shut behind him as he took three long strides into the bright room. "What is it that you want Jefferson?"

He looked down, turning to find the couch and sit folding his one leg over the other with his ankle rested on his knee. "I never once asked myself how it was that you knew me that day you came into my home, I had always figured you just heard of me threw countless others and heard of my work. You spoke to me as if you had always known me, again I simply thought you did that because you were the Queen and you'd address someone as casually as you'd like."

Regina leaned back on the front of her desk, arms across her chest. "If I recall properly, you were just a casual Jefferson."

Jefferson smirked, nodding slowly before looking Regina in the eye. "I was mirroring you, as I was saying I never thought twice about the entire scene. Many others in power had heard of me, why wouldn't the Queen have also? But it wasn't that was it? You've known me all along, at least who I was not just at a Hatter am I correct?" Her lips where pressed in a thin, hard line. "I'll assume that I am. I had never thought of a particular day I spent with Alice to over analyze anything that I may have missed but my mind had apparently wanted me to remember something I hadn't known I'd forgotten. Alice once had a visitor to the house, before our marriage began and not long after I had proposed to her. A woman, your height, who rode in a royal carriage. I never saw her face but I heard a large part of the conversation they had shared. This woman had been upset and wanted to blame Alice for the loose of a love, which of course it crazy and irrational. Alice had defended herself and then I heard her tone shift, she sounded angry and hurt. She seemed to believe that this visitor was threatening her happiness, which at the time she claimed to be me and our future life together."

Regina stared at Jefferson, no words coming from her mouth. Without warning he flew up from his seat and grabbed the former Queen around her throat, slamming her down against her large oversized desk. His eye were wild, sweeping over her face for something he didn't even know what. He felt his upper lip twitching, his teeth grinding together. "You…you had this _all_ planned out, didn't you?" His was lower, deep, and harsh sending an icy cold shiver through Regina's entire body. For the first time in her life she _feared_ for her life, actually afraid of someone other than her mother. "You wanted Alice's happiness, if you lost everything you cared for so should she right? You did only _god_ knows what to her to pull her from her daughter and her husband, knowing the type of person you are you kept her alive and locked up allowing her to watch her daughter grow up somehow. Then I'll bet you saw that she wasn't as miserable as you were because father and daughter were still together, so to truly destroy her happiness you had to take mine. That's when you came to me, manipulated me into leaving Grace like you're mother had manipulated Snow White."

"How do you know about that?" She choked out the best she could.

Not satisfied she was able to speak, Jefferson tightened his grasp causing her to gasp and grab at his hands. "Of course I know what had happened; it was all the people I worked with could talk about. Everyone knew within a week what your mother had done and that you'd want revenge and you'd blame the wrong person. Why do you think people were so willing to protect her when she escaped you? Your anger was misplaced the only one you have to blame for your loss is yourself and your mother. But you can't see that, you want to blame Snow and Alice and destroy them. You managed to in our world and you continue to do it here. Everything that has happened has been because of some scheme you have to bring down all those who stand around you. Alice was your _friend_ and you took everything away from her with no remorse to speak of. You deserve everything that has happened to you Regina and everything that is coming." He could feel Regina's pulse pounding against his finger as he choked her on her desk. Her clawing hand becoming weaker as her air supply was getting cut off. He clenched his jaw, to the point of breaking his teeth. "Listen to me Regina and listen well, _you're_ happiness will end and _I _will be the one to end it. I can see you can about Henry and you care about bringing down Snow. When I help Emma get custody of _her_ son and keep Mary-Margaret away from you, _safe_, I will be coming for you. Once you've seen everything you've wanted taken from you I will do you the courtesy of _ending_ your lonely miserable life."

Jefferson pulled her from the desk; hand still clamped around her throat, and tossed her into the wall. "There is already enough ugliness in the world Regina; I'd be doing everyone a favor in helping to clean it up just a little. He stood for a second, waiting for her to get up. He moved his head from shoulder to shoulder, cracking his neck before turning to the door leaving Regina on the ground.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Once Upon a Time**

Remember a Time

**Chapter Ten**

Addison woke up the following morning feeling as if she had only gotten 20 minutes of sleep, which she figured was about right. She tossed and turned the whole night, imagines of Jefferson flashing before her. Him dress formally at an alter staring at her in awe, him carrying her through a doorway, him next to her with a concern face as she felt an agonizing pain through her body, and him holding a silent baby bundled in warm blankets beaming with pride. All imagines that felt like something she had once known to be real, but Addison knew that wasn't possible because she had only just met Jefferson and only gone out with him once.

For the first time since starting her job at Granny's diner Addison had actually showed up on time. Her eyes met Ruby's then her friends' grandmother, she only shrugged. "Yeah, I'm on time don't make a big deal out of it." She turned her back to them at the counter to hang up her jacket neat the door. Her eyes, out of habit, quickly scanned the diner freezing on the customer tucked away in a dark corner in the front. Her jaw tightened and hands balled into fist at her side, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep her mind focused and prevent any tears from coming up. Addison stomped over to him, hand on her hips. "What do you think you're doing?"

He looked up, a shy smile playing on his lips. "I am having breakfast as do most people of this town do in the morning hours." He replied with a causal, obvious tone.

"Is there something wrong with you? I mean is there something wrong with you _mentally_? How does me running out of your place give you the bright idea to come here to where I work Jefferson."

"Because I need to talk to you." He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

Addison scoffed, shaking her head. "No, you had your chance to talk last night and you chose not to take it. Enjoy your breakfast, sir I'll get you your check in just a moment." She turned on her heel and walked behind the counter.

"Come here, now." Ruby grabbed Addison's elbow and pulled her into the kitchen. "What happened last night? Jefferson came in here looking like a lost puppy asking when you'd be in and if it was alright if he just waited for you. Then I see him light up when you walk in and you just stomp on him."

"Just don't worry about it okay, we went out had fun until we didn't and that's all. End of story."

"No," She grabbed Addison, pulling her back as she had tried to walk away. "That's not the end of the story, there's more here that you're not telling me. What happened?"

"I can't tell you cause I don't even really know, I just got the feeling he was purposely keeping me in the dark about something and he wouldn't come clean so I left."

Ruby gave her a knowing look. "After you slept with him?"

"What? No! I didn't…How could you tell that?!"

"There was a flash of that awkwardness you get after you see someone for the first time after having sex with them, then you looked like you were going to rip his head off. And there's something else too, isn't there?"

Addison stared at Ruby with sad eyes and slowly shook her head. "There's nothing else, nothing I'm ready to deal with yet or that's hit me." She turned her head toward the doorway at the sound of the bell ringing. "Look we should go back out there, when I'm ready to talk I'll find you."

"Addie, just tell me-"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

There was shouting coming from the front, Addison looked to Ruby with bewilderment. "That sounds like Emma doesn't it?" Ruby questioned.

"Oh, shit!" Addison's eyes went wide, without a second of hesitation she bolted out of the kitchen. "Emma! Stop!"

Emma held Jefferson roughly by the collar of his shirt against the wall. "I can't believe you would have the _nerve_ to date my friend after what you did! You're a monster!"

"Emma, please just…Listen I am _truly_ sorry. For everything, I know that doesn't mean anything but I need you to know that I regret everything that I did."

"You're damn right it doesn't mean anything." Emma slammed him against the wall again, causing him to wince.

"Emma, stop! Let him go!" Addison stood just a few feet from the two, looking back and forth between them.

Emma glared over at her friend. "You can't be serious? After what he's done you want me to just let him go because of a little _crush_?!"

"Arrest him or something I don't care, just let him go! You can't assault him, you're the _sheriff_ if you haven't forgotten!"

"Fine." Emma remover her hands from Jefferson's shirt, reaching behind her back. "Jefferson…whatever your last name is, you are under arrest for the abduction of Mary-Margaret Blanchard and myself and for assaulting a police officer. And you just _piss_ me off. Anything say can and will be held against you in a court of law." She lock one of the metal rings around his wrist, roughly turning him around to cuff his other hand. Jefferson grunted at the impact against the wall. "You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have just read them to you?" She yanked on the cuffs behind his back, jerking him back. She smiled as she walked past Addison. "Not as satisfying as beating the shit out of him, but it'll do for now."

Jefferson looked back at Addison with sorrow filled eyes. "Sorry Addison."

"I know." She stood there, watching Emma put Jefferson into her yellow bug through the front window of the diner.

Ruby came up from behind her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "What was that about? Did he really kidnap Emma and Mary-Margaret?"

Addison turned her head to Ruby, brushing her hand off her shoulder. "Go back to work." She walked over to the counter, grabbing her note pad and apron, and started to cleaning off empty plates. She did her best to ignore the looks from everyone in the diner, side stepping any questions about the man black vest and the sheriff.

_What did I just do to him?_

* * *

The soft cry of a young child broke through the silence and peace that surrounded Alice. She opened her eyes slowly, still unbelievably exhausted even after several hours of sleep. Unable to help a smile cross her face, she swung her legs of the side of the bed and stood up slowly. She quietly crept up to the door, opening it up a few inches to peer out into the next room to see her husband walking steadily back and forth, bouncing his arms up and down.

"Shh, Gracie," She barely heard him whisper to the baby wrapped in a soft plush pink blanket, cradled in his arms. "Mommy is sleeping, we don't want to wake her up right now." He smiled down at the baby girl, kissing her forehead softly. "You were quite a bit of trouble you know, wore her out. But I know she'll be ecstatic to see you when she gets up. For now it's daddy and Grace time."

Alice watched Jefferson with their newborn daughter, enjoying the secret moment they were sharing. She noticed the way he held her and even talked to her; she knew there wasn't anything in the world he wouldn't do for that little girl and he would never let any harm come to her.

Without making a sound, Alice softly padded across the wooded floor and up behind Jefferson without him hearing her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Morning."

He glanced sideways at her with a glowing smile. "How are you?"

Alice walked around him to kiss their daughter. "I'm better now, promise. Still a little tired but I don't feel like I'll faint at any moment like I did yesterday." She ran a gently hand over her now clam baby's head. "She's so perfect Jefferson."

"She looks like you." Jefferson felt as if he'd smile until the day he died.

Alice gave her husband a skeptical look. "I don't think she looks like me at all; if I didn't give birth to her I'd think she was someone else's. She's much too perfect to look anything like me."

Jefferson position Grace so he could hold her in one arm, he brought his other up putting his hand on Alice's cheek. "You are more than perfect Alice. Too perfect to be with me but I'm glad you haven't realized that just yet."

"Maybe I just have low standards." She smiled warmly at him, leaning up until their lips touched.

"Thank god for that." He laughed lowly, grinning down at his blonde haired petite wife. Alice reached forward, carefully taking Grace from her father. "Do you want anything to eat, some eggs maybe? Or are you still not eating them."

Alice laughed, sitting down in an oversized chair. "I'm not ready to chance that just yet."

"No eggs then, check. I think we have enough here that I can whip something up, pancakes maybe?"

"That sounds just fine." Alice's sounded distracted to Jefferson, when he turned around he saw how engaged in Grace she was and understood that she had only been half listening to him.

Jefferson turned the stove on, heating up a pan as he mixed the batter. He set the bowl down once it was smooth and clump free and walked over to his wife and daughter, smiling at the sound of Alice's soft humming. He set himself down beside them, putting an arm around her shoulders kissing her temple. Alice leaned into him, happier than she ever thought she could be in her life.

"Do you believe she is our Jefferson? All ours. I never would have thought I'd be married to someone and have a daughter at my age, I always wanted to travel and I never took a second to think about any future I'd have."

"Are you happy with the choices you've made? Are you content to spend your life with me?"

Alice looked deep into Jefferson's eyes. "There isn't a single thing that I've done that I regret, the fight with Abigail, not going back to live with my step-father, even the loss of my oldest friend. Everything that has happened to me has brought me here, brought me to you. I don't know what I'd ever do with my life if I didn't have you by my side for every second of it. There is no other person in the entire world I would rather spend my life with then you Jefferson. I love you and no matter where life takes us I promise you I will always love you. I am more than content to spend my whole life with you. The only regret I have is that I didn't meet you any sooner than I did. You and this baby are the best things to happen to me in as long as I can remember, I want to spend as much time with you and Grace as I can and enjoy every single minute of it." Jefferson sighed, not realizing how much he need to hear her say that she loved him and wanted him. "Now that I have you Jefferson, I need you in my life. I need you like I need air or like Grace needs me."

"Alice, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

"Why do you always do that to yourself? You're always doubting something about yourself."

"I've just never believed I'd be allowed to be happy, I thought I'd go through life not having to worry about anyone but myself and that was honestly the last thing I had ever wanted. I was terrified that I'd never see you again, that you'd never give me a second look. When I first saw you in the market that day with Abigail I thought you were the strongest most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on. I followed you into the wood to watch out for you of course but hoped that I'd have an opportunity to approach you."

Alice leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes while he ran his fingers through her silky hair. "Our story has got to be the most unconventional love story of all time. How many people can say their story started with a stalker?"

"It's not like I was a lion waiting to pounce on you, you were wandering off into a forest you couldn't have known. I was more of a knight saving a damsel in distress."

Alice giggled quietly. "I wouldn't have called myself a damsel."

"Certainly not, dear." Jefferson pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I'm going to finish making sure some breakfast."

"Mmhmm."

Jefferson slowly slide off the large chair, gently bringing Alice's head back against the cushion to replace his body with. He brushed hair away from her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb before moving back into the kitchen wearing a brilliant smile.

* * *

"Emma, you have to listen to me. You have to believe me, please. She's the _one_ person here that I have a chance getting back." Jefferson tried to no avail to plead with Storybrooke's sheriff.

"You are insane, you still believe yourself to be the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland and that Paige is actually your daughter whose real name is Grace and somehow Addison plays into all this. You need to realize that Addison it just Addison, no one else and Paige isn't your daughter, she has her own family." Emma slammed on her brake in front of the police station.

Jefferson fly forward, the only thing keeping him from going through the windshield was the strength in his legs as they tense at the sudden stop. "Are you trying to kill _both_ of us?"

Emma whipped her head to stare at him. "You better watch that tone, remember you are under arrest."

She climbed out of her car and jogged over to the passenger side, yanking Jefferson out of the yellow Bug. "What if I can get you to believe me or at least doubt yourself?"

Emma pushed him forward, through the doors. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Ask Addison about a dream she had the other night, the one that she saw me."

"I'm not going-"

"_Then_," Jefferson continued, cutting Emma's protest off. "You need to find Henry, get his book and _read_ it. All of it, _every_ line, _every_ page, _every_ story. You'll know which one you're looking for when you read it but don't stop with just that one, you need to know the true life's of everyone who lives in Storybrooke. Once you read them you'll see signs around town, you'll put the pieces together." Emma rolled her eyes, uncuffing Jefferson and locking him in his cell. He turned around, grabbing the bars as he stared at her. "You're smart Emma, smarter then you believe yourself to be. You'll see the truth, then you'll have no choice but to believe."

"And what makes you think I'll do this."

Jefferson smirked. "Because, you don't believe any of this. It'll be your only true way to prove me wrong, you seem to be the kind of person who doesn't like being wrong."

"Yeah, well we'll see about that."

Emma turned and left the station.

"Come on Emma, you of _all_ people need to believe. If you do, then Addison will."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Once Upon a Time**

Remember a Time

**Chapter Eleven**

"You need to stop moping around, you were furious with the guy twenty minutes ago and now you look like you're going to cry your eyes out in despair." Ruby lean on the counter next to her friend, nudging her side a little. "Just…try not to think about it, or think about him at all for that matter."

Addison sighed, looking over at Rudy. "I know, but I can't help it and I can't even explain why."

"Love at first sight perhaps?"

"Oh, please you know how I feel about all that."

"I'm just saying, there's something. You're mad at him for a secret he may or may not be keeping and you've only known him a day. If you think about it there isn't any reason you _should_ know everything about him. Why would he tell you all his secrets in one single night?"

Addison just shrugged her shoulders. "I know, I can't explains it I know it's crazy."

"True love, you're soul mates. Maybe you started a life together in another form but were unable to finish it and that's why you feel the way you do."

Addison rolled her eyes, scoffing as leaned on the counter.

"Ruby may be right dear. About being in love anyway, I'm not really one to believe in past lives."

Addison and Ruby both jerked their head toward the door. Addison stood from her position at the counter, turning to face the new customer. "Mayor Mills, good afternoon."

Regina flashed her white teeth at Addison, walking up beside her and placing her hand on her shoulder. "Having some trouble with love, Addison?"

She shook her head lightly. "I wouldn't really say that, just talking nonsense really."

Addison heard Ruby huff as she pushed herself up off the counter. "I think I see some tables that need to be cleaned up."

"It's good to see her actually working when I come in here. Anyway, tell me what's going on? Perhaps I can offer another perspective."

Addison moved to the other side of the counter and poured Regina a cup of coffee, shaking her head lightly. "Oh I don't want to bother you my problems, it isn't even a problem anyway."

Regina tilted her head to the side, looking at Addison with concern. "Whoever it was that has upset isn't worth another thought. Forget him and move on, that's my advice. And if you have trouble doing that in the same town as him, that chance of seeing him again so great, then take a trip. Travel the world, wander outside of Storybrooke." Regina stood from the counter, putting a few dollars on the counter. "Think about it. Some time away may be just what you need, I would even help you pay for some of the expenses."

Addison forced a smile. "Thank you Madame Mayor, I'll be sure to think about it."

"I hope you do, I hate to see you looking like this. It's not like you to be...heartbroken." Regina turned her head back to the door, coming to a halt as she ran into a new patron. "Excuse me I wasn't...Miss Swan, of course it would be you who I'd run into. Pardon me, I need to make sure _my son_ made it to school."

Emma pressed her lips together, stepping to the side to let her pass. She shook her head as Regina left, shaking the anger away. "You mad at me?" She asked coming up to sit across from Addison.

Addison sigh, leaning across the counter. "No, I'm not mad. I'm sorry I sort of freaked out today and last night too. I know what he did to you and Mary-Margaret was horrible and what he believes to be real and true is a little...crazy. But I swear to you he isn't the man you first met, not that it matters because I'm not going to see him again. I can't, not now."

Emma's eyebrows scrunched together, her eyes softened. "You look..." She sighed, looking down at the counter in front of her regretting that she was the reason her friend was depressed. "You really liked him that much?"

Addison shrugged, leaning back against the counter behind her with her arms cross over her chest. "I don't want to say that I did, I don't even know him. I just...I feel like I do, when I was with him last night before I stormed out, everything just felt so natural like we had done it before. I even have dreams about him."

"Dreams? How could you have _dreams_ about him when you only met him yesterday? I can see dreaming about him last night maybe, but multiple dreams?"

"I know, but I do. I had a dream about Jefferson a couple weeks ago."

_Jefferson wanted me to ask her about a dream she had, maybe this is it._ "It was him for sure? Do you remember what happened in the dream?"

Addison nodded. "It was him. From what I remember I was in the woods, I was frustrated about something. I had slipped on rocks and should have cracked my head open but someone had grabbed me. I turned to look and see who grabbed me and it was him. Jefferson's hand was locked onto my arm keeping me above the rock."

"He saved your life."

"It was just a dream though, weird that Jefferson was in it there's no question about that but still only a dream right?"

"Yeah, right. What else could it be?"

Emma and Addison looked at the door when the bell chimed. "Hey Emma, hey Addison." A young boy came wandering in with a beaming smile.

"Henry, shouldn't you be in school?" Emma gave him a warning look.

"No, well yeah normally but a pipe burst in the basement and they had to send everyone home early. I was only there for a couple of hours."

"Hot chocolate Henry?" Addison asked, already making a cup."

"Yes, please."

Addison chuckled softly, sprinkling a little cinnamon on top for him like usual. Emma stared hard at the counter, wondering about Addison and Jefferson. It was a little strange that she had a dream about the two of them and he believed her to be a part of this old life he had.

Addison had walked away to help other customers. "Henry." Emma's voice was low. "Where's you book, can I borrow it for a little while?" _This is crazy._

"It's-its right here in my bag, of course you can borrow it." Henry pulled his bag onto his lap, pulling the story book out of it and passing it to Emma. "Here"

"Thanks. I'll return it as soon as I'm done." Emma smiled at Henry, ruffling his hair before walking out the door of the diner.

Emma hurried home, disappointed with herself that she was doing as Jefferson had asked. She hadn't meant to, she hadn't even wanted to go to the diner but before she knew it there she was, standing outside of Granny's. It wasn't that she needed to be right about Addison and Jefferson _not_ having some other life together but it was pure curiosity. If he was right about Addison that would me that he was right about Paige. And maybe Henry was right about Mary-Margaret.

_Looks like I'll be doing a little studying tonight._

"You remember the rules, right? You know we can't go through the hat if you intend to bring someone back out with you." Jefferson, wearing a long black trench coat, glared at one of his regulars with arms crossed. "If I had known that you intended to bring your son back from where ever land it is that he disappeared to I would have been so inclined to take you through all those doors."

A man with glimmering skin and grimy teeth tilted his head to the side. "And _you_ remember who I am, right dearie? I've paid you for a service now I expect you to complete it _Hatter_."

Jefferson sighed, frustrated. "Look, here is your money back. I can't do this Rumplestilskin, I'm sorry I truly am. I wish you the best of luck in finding your son and I'll keep my ears open, if I hear anything that might lead you to him I will let you know."

Rumplestilskin looked at Jefferson with interest. "There is something different about you Jefferson...you honestly seem to be sorry you are unable to help and you're willing to give me my money back."

"If I am unable to deliver why should I make you pay?"

"Is this change in you perhaps something to do with...your daughter?" Jefferson's eyes shot up at grinning man before him. "What would you do for her Jefferson? What would you do if you lost her?"

He took two long strides to come face-to-face with Rumplestilskin, glaring at him with pure hatred. "Why, Rumple, would you ever _think_ to bring her up?"

"No need to get testy, dearie. I'm just making a point, you know you would do anything from her and stop at nothing to help her."

Jefferson could almost read his mind, he was trying to rattle his cage but if he felt he was forced into something he would certainly take away Grace. "I have told you, there is nothing I can do for you any longer. If two go in, three cann_ot_ come back out and I am not willing to leave someone else there, in some world they would know nothing about. Again, I am sorry about your son. I understand you are willing to do anything to get him back, _but_ listen closely Dark One if I _ever_ see you come _anywhere_ near my daughter, my home, my _town_ I will find some way to kill you. Believe me, I've been to enough world to know that there is _always _a way."

"_You_ are threatening _me_?"

"Yes. I am."

"I don't take kindly to threat, well actually I don't often get them but if I didn't I wouldn't take kindly to them."

Jefferson clench his jaw. "We are done. I'm going home. I suggest you do the same." He picked up his golden colored hat box and started to walk away.

"We, Jefferson, are nowhere _near_ done."

Jefferson stopped in his tracks for a short moment before continuing to walk away. _I have to tell Alice. She needs to know we may be in danger. If Rumplestilskin believe the hat can get him to his son, he may stop at nothing to get through._

**A/N: Sorry that it has taken so long to update. Work has been REALLY crazy for me and since I updated my computer to Windows 8 I lost my Word program and I can't find my disk anywhere. Then after I bought a new Word disk Windows 8 turned out to be a POS, I just got my brother to put Windows 7 back on my computer and now I'm back to work. I'll try to update more. **

**If you need a Jefferson fix you can follow my Instagram account madabouthatter for tons of Jefferson and Once Upon A Time and Mad Hatter edits by me.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time! 3**

**Jenna**


End file.
